La Poción Del Sexo
by FaItH-Iris-SuKnI
Summary: CAPITULO 6 estan en pociones y Ron comete un error y terminan haciendo la poción del sexo
1. Chapter 1

La Poción Del Sexo  
  
N/A: este es mi primer intento de "fict lemmon", no se k se le ocurrió a mi mente pervertida de por ahí. . así k espero k no sean tan duros conmigo y les guste. . .obviamente el fict gira en torno a una de mis parejas preferidas D/Hr. . buee. . eso es todo ojala lo disfruten, Bye!!  
  
Estaban en clases de pociones, era una tarde y hacia mucho calor, todos estaban extasiados por un arduo día de clases y por que faltaban segundos para que llegara Snape y comenzara a regañarlos. Como siempre 3 chicos estaban sentados juntos, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter, ninguno de ellos con una sonrisa en la cara. . .menos Hermione, que ya estaba bastante molesta con lo que había ocurrido esta mañana, de solo recordarlo suspiró y apoyo la cabeza en la mesa. . .no es que le importara lo que había sucedido, si no que. . .le impresionó el comportamiento de Malfoy, y en realidad tenía que aceptarlo, le importo mucho, lo que había sucedido un poco antes de ir a tomar desayuno .  
  
*+*Flash Back*+*  
  
Iba caminando muy feliz, ya que le tocaba transformaciones, estaba a punto de llegar al comedor cuando escuchó que alguien le silbaba, ella se molestó por el echo, ya que desde principio de año que le tiraban "piropos", pero a ella no le gustaban por que en su opinión eran vulgares e irrespetuosos, se volteó para ver quien era su "piropero" y se encontró con nada mas ni nada menos que. . ¿Draco Malfoy?, lo miró con cara de desagrado. .pero el solo sonrió de forma irónica y le dijo:  
  
nada mal ¿eh Granger?, te hiciste una liposucción o que?, te arreglaron muy bien las piernas, felicitame al "moldeador de cuerpos mágicos perfectos"  
  
ay! Pues siento decepcionarte, Malfoy- dijo Hermione con cara de tristeza sobre actuada - por que todo lo que ves es real, no soy como las otras "chicas de plastico"- agregó haciendo una silueta con sus manos  
  
y como se yo que eso es cierto?- dijo Malfoy de forma arrogante y acercándose a ella- quizás. . si tu me dejaras - susurró Malfoy haciendo un ademán de acercarse a ella, derrepente quedó tan cerca de ella y le roso esu brazo desnudo con sus dedos, ella se quedó de piedra. . no sabia que hacer, hasta reaccionó  
  
SUELTAME MALFOY!- gritó Hermione, pero Draco la agarro de la muñeca  
  
Mira Granger .. no te hagas la valiente ni la fuerte ¿entendiste?, no te queda ese papel, deja de soñar- le dijo bruscamente y le dio un agarrón, cosa que ella no tuvo tiempo para evadir y el se fue  
  
Maldito Malfoy- murmuró Hermione- yo no me voy a dejar manosear por ti. . .esta es la primera y unica vez (N/A: que equivocada esta ^-^')  
  
*+* Fin Del Flash Back *+*  
  
Salió de su ensimismamiento y se dio cuenta de que Snape le estaba hablando a Ron  
  
¿qué página dijo profesor?- preguntó Ron tímidamente  
  
¿no me puso atención?, yo le dije que íbamos a hacer una poción de seducción ¿no?, entonces. . ¿qué tiene que hacer cuando yo le digo que busque la pagina?. . . BUSCAR LA "S" Y VER A DONDE DICE SEDUCCION!!!, piense un poco señor Weasley!- rugió Snape asustando a todos los Gryffindor, excepto a Harry.  
  
Si profesor. . - murmuró Ron, ojeó unas cuántas paginas hasta que dijo- la pagina. . seiscientos. . sesenta y nueve. .  
  
Bueno, ya escucharon al señor Weasley, ahora pónganse con parejas del sexo opuesto- todos se miraron entre sí, desesperados- bueno. . como veo que no son lo suficientemente inteligentes lo voy a hacer yo. .Potter, Parkinson- Weasley, Patil- Longbotom, Granger (N/A: a k todos creian k iba a ponerla con Draco, pero nop, para ellos tengo otros planes, MUAJAJAJAJA ^-^), Malfoy, Brown. . .- y así hasta que todos quedaron emparejados  
  
¿todos terminaron?- Preguntó Snape, la mayoría de los alumnos asintieron- esta bien, entonces probaremos una poción. . la de. . .Weasley y Patil. . Patil!, acérqueme su poción!!- Parvati fue corriendo con su caldero y casi se tropieza, muchas risas salieron de las bocas de varios Slytherin, llegó al frente del profesor y le entregó el caldero con manos temblorosas- la vamos a probar con. . 4 personas. .pero no se preocupen. . esta poción tendría que estar verdosa y esta anaranjada. . asi que no creo que resulte, el único efecto que esta poción tendría que tener sobre ustedes es que se miren mas de lo habitual y ya, pero no. . tengo una mejor idea para probar que tan bueno son los Gryffindors en pociones. . todos tomarán la poción, Gryffindors y Slytherins- con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer varios vasos con la poción de Ron y Parvati, todos tomaron la poción con cara de profundo asco. .luego todos dieron un salto y quedaron con los ojos blancos  
  
ahora voy a pasar por sus puestos viendo sus calderos, así que tomen asiento- dijo Snape con una voz fría, pasóm por todos los puestos, mirando cada uno de los calderos. .su expresión era cada vez mas horrosa, al parecer nunca había visto en su vida peor. .inhaló aire. .espero unos segundo. .- TODOS TIENEN UN CERO, SALGAN DE AQUÍ TODOS, QUIERO QUE SEPAN HACER ESTA POCIÓN!!!, ESTA POCIÓN LA PUEDEN HACER HASTA PEQUEÑOS PENDEJOS DE PRIMERO!!!, SON UNA VERGÜENZA, SOBRE TODO LOS SLYTHERINS!!!, FUERA,FUERA,FUERA- rugió Snape y todos abandonaron las mazmorras bastante molestos. .los Slytherins muertos de vergüenza. Harry, Hermione y Ron bastante molestos, pero sobre todo Hermione, que todavía parecía que tenía la mosca rondando en la oreja  
  
voy a la biblioteca- dijo fríamente- es injusto, es injusto- murmuró Hermione- jamás me e sacado un cero en pociones, un cero. . esto tiene una explicación. . ¿qué hice mal?. . pagina. . 669. .  
  
La Poción Del Sexo  
  
Hermione con solo leer el titulpo casi se queda sin aliento. . - esto esta mal muy mal- murmuró- Ron se equivoco. . .a ver. .pero no creo que sea Tan malo.  
  
Esta poción hace es muy poderosa, puede hacer cambiar la actitud de una persona en 360º, cualquier persona que tome esta poción se sentira atraída por alguien del sexo opuesto por el que haya sentdo algún sentimiento: amistad, admiración, etc. Pero eso solo ocurrirá si la otra persona también toma esta poción, solo se pueden tomar 4 gotas para que la reacción de la poción se pueda controlar, si se toman mas de 15 gotas, su efecto será incontrolable, solo reaccionará ante la pasión y el deseo  
  
no, no, no, no, nosotros tomamos un vaso entero. . o sea yo con Ron y Harry puedo. . ¿?. . no. . no. . tengo que avisarles antes de que la poción comience a hacer efecto. .yo creo que demnorará unos cuantos minutos. . .adonde sale. . ??  
  
Advertencia: los efectos de esta poción son casi inmediatos, despues de 3 minutos hace efecto  
  
No. . .esto no esta bien- murmuró recogiendo sus cosas y emprendiendo camino a la Sala Común  
Notas De Autora:  
  
Buee. . ¿qué les pareció?. . .se que este capitulo no quedó muy bien. . .es que es como la "introducción". .los próximos capítulos vendrán con mas acción. . y ojala les haya gustado y me dejen un review please, para decir lo que sea "quedo horrible" o "quedo bien", lo que sea pero déjenme sus comentarios please, weno, cuidense, un besototote, Bye!! 


	2. Chapter 2

La Poción Del Sexo  
N/A: Holiss a todos ^-^!!, parece que el primer capitulo los dejó con intriga. . . k bueno!!!. .mm.ehm. . . bueno trataré de hacer un cap con un poco de besos o que se yo, lo voy a ir calentando de a poco, no voy a tirar toda la carne a la parilla de una. .además que el fict recién está empezando ^-^!!!. . . las respuestas de los reviews van al final, ok?. . weno eso es todo, Bye!!!  
  
Capitulo dedicado a Renata, o Peke (gracias por llamarme como estoy enferma!!! ^-^!!)  
  
Hermione llegó a la sala común dijo la contraseña (N/A: no voy a decir cual es por que me da lata inventarme una. . . además nunca me voy a inventar una muy buena y no quiero poner tantas estupideces. . ), y la dama gorda la dejó entrar.  
  
Ella creía que iba a estar preparada para "luchar" contra los poderes de la poción, pero se equivocaba, definitivamente no estaba lista para ver lo que vio: Seamus y Parvati tendidos en el piso a segundos de comenzar a tener sexo. . desvió la mirada de ahí e hizo caso omiso a los "quejidos", suspiros que se escuchaban por la sala común, y decidió subir a la habitación de sus amigos (N/A:. .o sea Ron y Harry). Entró tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, rogaba que a ellos aún no les comenzara el efecto de la poción  
.  
  
Harry- murmuró corriendo las cortinas de la cama de Harry  
  
¿mmm?- preguntó Harry con la cabeza hundida en la almohada (N/A: supongamos que es bien tarde. . como las. .2 de la madrugada, bueno no es muy tarde, pero al otro dia tienen que levantarse temprano)  
  
mírame- contestó Hermione  
  
nahh Herm, ya para, vete a dormir, tengo sueño, mañana te veo- dijo Harry con desgana  
  
o me miras o te obligo- dijo Hermione, ya que ese era su único plan para saber si le había afectado la poción: que la viera  
  
Hermione, ya dije que no, me estoy cagando del sueño- contestó Harry enfadado  
  
Ush!. . .Harry volteate ahora!!- dijo Hermione con la voz un poco mas alta. Harry esta vez nisiquiera se dignó aresponderle, a Hermione se le colmó la pascienza, le tomo la barbilla bruscamente y la digirió la mirada de él hacía ella, derrepente a Harry le brillaron los ojos de manera sobre natural y le dijo:  
  
Oye Herm. . .no te habías dado cuenta que cuero tienes?  
  
Mmm. . .no Harry buenas noches- contestó Hermione bastante nerviosa, ya que sus amigos al parecer sí habían salido afectados. . ahora solo quedaba ella con un poco de sentido común. . .ya que era una de las pocas personas que no se tomó la poción e hizo como si se la tomara, solo tomo unas dos gotas. . quizás no estaba en su absoluto y total juicio, quizá caería en ella tentación pero ella tenía mas control que ninguno. . decidió irse a dormir. . no quería pensar lo que le esperaría para mañana, el solo echo de pensar que sus sentidos podrían fallarle y perdería la virginidad con cualquiera la atemorizaba. . se puso el pijama. . se acostó. . y después de echar un bufido de resignación se durmió  
  
Se despertó, estiró los brazos y pensó "que mal sueño e tenido, poción del sexo, ja!, seguro". .se levantó, se disponía a entrar al baño cuando escucho de nuevo los "quejiditos" de la noche anterior en la sala común, "oh, no" pensó de nuevo. . .bueno si no se topaba con ellos no hay problema, no podía andar escapando toda la vida, mal que mal, el efecto de la poción duraba dos mese, así que decidió no tomar en cuenta detalles como ese, entró a la ducha, lastima que ya estaba ocupada, de nuevo Parvati y Seamus (N/A: calentones los tipos. . XP), Hermione creía que iba a vomitar, era demasiado para ella. . o. . .tenía envidia?. . envidia quizá de ser una de las pocas vírgenes adolescentes de Hogwarts. . ."creo que me metí en una película porno de la que no puedo escapar", pensó cerrando la cortina de la ducha, ya que Parvati y Seamus no se habían dado ni cuenta de que ella los había visto, se fue a la ducha de junto se ducho lo más rápido y salió prácticamente corriendo del baño. Se puso la capa, ordenó sus libros y se metió un chicle en la boca, para pasar los nervios. Derrepente llego Lavader con cara de borracha , con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y riéndose sola  
  
¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Hermione  
  
tuve una noche magnífica- murmuró tirándose en la cama, "no, otra mas no", pensó Hermione mirando a Lavender con incredulidad- no se que me pasó!, jajajaja, fue mi primera vez con Malfoy, jajaja, o sea, no se si fue Malfoy la que me puso así o yo estaba así de antes, pero de verdad esta noche a sido la mejor- a Hermione le entraron las ganas de pegarle a Malfoy una buena patada en las bolas ¿qué se creía ese imbécil?, la agarrba a ella y Despues se iba con Lavander?, bueno, que mas se podía esperar de él si era un Malfoy. .  
  
que bueno por ti. . - dijo Hermione  
  
ush!, que eres mala onda!, no es mi culpa que tu no tengas a nadie con quien pasarla bien!- respondió Lavander molesta  
  
yo me lo paso mucho mejor que tu!, pero con la diferencia es que yo no me tengo que hacer la puta para pasármela bien- dijo esto cerró la puerta y se fue. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, tratando de esquivar a todos los hombres con los que tuvo la clase de pociones. Se tropezó con alguien en la mitad del corredor, era Ginny  
  
Ginny, no te acerques a Harry, me voy, Chau!- dicho esto, y sin darle tiempo a Ginny para responder salió corriendo hacia el gran salón, ya que tras de ella iban unos cuantos Slytheryn con los que compartía pociones. Llego al gran salón, tomo unas cuantas tostadas, y salió corriendo hacia el lago, quizás ese el único lugar donde podría pensar un poco, pero en mitad del camino comenzó a caminar, pensó que por que ella era la única que quería que esto terminara, es que todos los demás estaban pasándolo flor de canela (N/A: o sea bien), ella también podría disfrutarlo. .si es que no tuviera el temor que tiene, ojalá alguien la entendiera, lastima que nadie podía. Se ibna a sentar en su banca favorita cuando se encontró que alguien ya ocupaba "su" banca.  
  
Malfoy- dijo Hermione  
  
Ah, Granger, ¿qué haces aquí?, no me jodas, estoy pensando, vete- contesto Malfoy, pero él no le quizo decir sangre sucia, esta vez no, no sabía por que pero le dolía decirle de esa forma, a veces pensaba que los ojos de Hermione eran hermosos, pero luego se reprochaba a sí mismo, estaba bastante confundido en muchos sentidos, ya no quería seguir igual, y justo cuando estaba tratando de resolver su problema llega Hermione. . no podía ser peor la ocación para interrumpirlo  
  
¿quieres que me vaya?, ¿no me vas a agarra o acosar o algo así?- preguntó Hermione alejándose un poco de Draco  
  
¿ahora te crees irresistible, Granger?, ja!, puese te infórmo que no- respondió Draco mirando hacia el lago  
  
no, no es eso, no soy tan ególatra como tú, lo digo por la poción- dijo Hermione  
  
bueno, yo no soy tan idiota como los demás para tomarme una poción echa por Weasley- agregó Draco- bueno Granger, te voy a dar el honor que te sientes junto a mi, solo, y escucha bien, SOLO, por que quiero que esta conversación termine ya, y me dejes de molestar  
  
bueno, gracias por el honor- dijo Hermione en tono sarcástico y se sentó. Derrepente y por un extraño motivo comenzó a sentir una extraña atracción por Malfoy. . algo que era casi insoportable, que pasaba mas allá de sus sentidos, supuso que era por la poción y trató de controlarse pero por parte no quería, quizá. . si alguna vez pudiese probar el rico manjar que ya tantas han probado. . .es que ahora Draco le parecía aún mas sexy. .se veía tan. . ."pensativo". . .tan. . "tranquilo", tan dulce. . sus manos estaban apoyadas en la banca y las de Hermione también. . .las manos de ambos estaban tan cercas que ella no pudo evitar rozarlas con las suyas propias, Draco la miro interrogante alzando una ceja y moviendo la cabeza para sacar los mechones que tenía sobre la cara (N/A: se que doy muchos detalles sobre como esta Draco, pero a la que le moleste, sorry pero se caga, por que es tan sexy que necesito definirlo), el también sintió una loca necesidad por tenerla aunque fuera solo un segundo. . solo por unos minutos, tomó la mano de Hermione y la puso en medio de las suyas. Hermione estaba impresionada pero no tenía la mas mínima intención de detenerlo, así que decidió que iba a llegar hasta donde él la parase (N/A: o sea, k no la dejara hacer nada mas, no sean mal pensadas, no que parara la otra "cosa"), con la mano que le quedaba libre le acarició la mejilla. Draco al solo sentir contacto con la mano de Hermione se estremeció, nunca nadie lo había acariciado de esa forma, tan. . "suave", siempre había sido de una forma pasional o salvaje, pero no como ahora, el acercó su rostro al de Hermione suavemente, de verdad quería saber si ella se oponía, no sabía por que pero sentía que debía de tenerle un cierto respeto, pero como ella no hizo nada, acercó sus labios y la besó, al principio fue un pequeño roce de labios, pero cada vez se volvía mas apasionante, Hermione sentía el sabor de Draco, era absolutamente exisito, mas rico que cualquier beso que le hubieran dado. . Draco por su parte también pensaba que el beso era muy bueno, Hermione no era una total experta, pero lo hacía muy bien, a ambos les agradaba lo que hacían, derrepente Draco se paró, obligando a Hermione a pararse también aunque aún seguían besándose, y lentamente comenzó a "tenderse" en la hierba. Ahora ambos tendidos en la hierba besándose, ya llevaban un buen rato así, entre tanto se separaban un poco para tomar una bocanada de aire para volver a besarse, Hermione acariciaba el pecho de Draco y Draco las piernas de Hermione, él no sabía por que pero le encantaban sus piernas, eran tan suave como la seda, mientras le besaba el cuello le acariciaba las piernas, Hermione le mordía levemente la oreja. . .ambos disfrutaban demasiado. Ya llevaban alrededor de 15 minutos así y parecía que cada vez querían más, sus cuerpos pedían mas. . .así que Draco cortó el beso y le murmuró a Hermione en el oído:  
  
Ven, vamos a mi habitación- Hermione se le quedó mirando unos segundos y respondió:  
  
N/A: weno aki kedó el capi!!, ship señoras y señores hasta aki llegó, si kieres saber k sigue en el proximo capítulo solo dejame un review y yo feliz ^-^ , espero que les haya gustado. .por que en mi impresión no kedó tan mal. .., weno aki va las respuestas a los reviews, Bye!!  
  
Respuesta de los reviews  
  
Sakura Radcliffe: Hola!!! K bueno k te este gustando ^-^, es una idea original ¿cierto? ^-^, jajaja, ok, ok. .dejo de tirarme flores -_-. . ya lo seguí no muy pronto pero es k el colegio me mata , y. . eso de agregarme a tus favoritos *Iris hace unos TREMENDOS pucheros*---- nunca. . nunca nadie me había agregado a sus favoritos BUAAAAAAAAA, te lo agradesco mucho mucho, MUCHOOO!!!!, a ti también un beso y espero que me sigas dejando reviews y te siga gustando mi fict ^-^, Bye!!!!!! ^______^  
  
Vicu-malfoy: Hello!!, gracias por decir k es una buena idea ^^ , si pobre Ron siempre metiendo la pata. . buee no es su culpa es de Rowling k tenía k hacer otro torpe a parte de Neville. . k weno k Draco y Herm sean tu pareja preferida XD, y en verdad a Draco SI le hace falta la poción yo no lo veo como un chiko tan HOT como lo voy a poner aki XDDDD y ya vas a ver k Harry no es tan inocente y tierno, jajaja, lo voy a hacer un chiko malvado, jajaja. Y bueno el capitulo no vino muy pronto. . pero ojala sigas leyendo mi historia y me dejes otro review okis?, weno cuidate un besote!, Bye!!!! ^____^  
  
dnyc : Holap!, bueno ahí ves que sucedió ¿no?, bueno si pobre Ron.- .esta nerviosito, ojala te guste este capitulo y me dejes otro review, ok?, weno cuidate un beso Bye!!! ^______^  
  
Igni : Holap! Chiko o chika? Igni de Ignacio o de Ignacia?, perdone la ignoracia ^-^(Ignoranciaaaa es nuestro peor enemigo, jajaja), bueno, encuentro genial k te guste mucho y si lo continuo lo continuo, ojala me dejes otro review, pero si para el prox cap no consigo una buena cantidad de reviews el fict no sigue XDDDD, jajajaja, weno un besote a ti tb  
  
Bye!!! ^______^  
  
Sky*Angeli: Holap!, oyep! Tu no eres pervertida ¿eh?, k si tu eres la lectora pervertida k soy yo?, la escritora pervertida?, buaaa!!, eso no sono bien O.o. . yo soy una niña buena lo juro ^-^, jajaja, y Sari: yo no sabía k ella era pervertida y no creo k lo sea solo por leer mi fict ^-^, no soy tan mala. .solo un pokito, jajaja,y me encanta k te haya gustado mi historia!!, yo no se si es muy original pero a mi me gustó la idea ^-^, bueno y aki lo continuo, no muy pronto pero lo continuo al fin y al cabo ^- ^, weno cuidate un beso!! Bye!! ^_____^  
  
Tamy: ok, agradezco tu ";)", gracias no se lo significa. .supongo k es la carita del msn ¿no?, weno de todas maneras mil gracias por el review, un beso, Bye!!  
  
Peke po kien + : weona este review es importante pa mi!!, jajaj gracias, gracias mil gracias wachi! Te kero caleta!!, no me voy a traumar no te preocupi ^-^, estoy superandolo. . y prueba de eso es este capitulo, no, no mati, ya lo estoy siguiendo vistes?, sorry x dejarte tan metida, pero. . no es mi culpa, yo no pretendo intrigar a las personas, gracias weona por decir eso de la inspiracion pa escribir tan bien *Iris se pone roja*---- bueno ya sabes mi imaginación va mas alla de mi razón. .si es verdad me hay dicho k esta BKN cn muchas palabras ya cache el concepto no soy tan weca -_- . . okas yo te mando inspiración telepaticamente. .no se como se hace pero lo voy a intentar ^-^, okas nos vemos en el cole, si te llega inspiración pa los reviews ojala no se te kite por k me encanta y ojala me deji otro review en este capitulo x k tu. .nuca dejay review weno un beso wachi!  
  
Bye!! ^____^  
  
tom4eva: Hola!, gracias por decir k mi historia esta re wena!!, thanks por decir k esta original ^-^, no te puedo asegurar k no pase nada entre Harry, Herm y Ron x k los efectos de la poción son inesperados nadie lo sabe solo yo ^-^, asi k weno ojala k te siga gustando la historia y obviamente la estoy continuando ^-^ un beso, Bye!! ^____^  
  
GaBrIeLa: Hello!, k bueno k el comienzo te haya parecido bien ^-^, y obvio k Draco va a aparecer +, como ya dije esta es solo una introduccion :p. . y los sigo, weno cuidate, un beso, Bye!! ^______^  
  
Cindy potter: Holap!, gracias por decir que te gusto mi fict, y con respecto a la escena lemmon entre Harry y Herm, es wena idea pero no lo sé, lo pensare, ok?, weno un besote, Bye!! ^_____^  
  
ChiK-Soad: Holap!, k onda?, ya emos hablao po!, acuerdate k eri mi beta, asi k como eri mi beta el prox capitulo va dedicao pa vo, weno ya te agrege el al MSN y bla bla, eso nosotras lo sabemos, weno cuidate, un beso, Bye!! ^_____^  
  
Nessa Faelivrin: Hello!, ke weno k digas k esta bien, weno, Bye!! ^___^  
  
Leire: Hello!, k weno k a ti te haya gustado, si wuiza es un poco original ^-^, y ahora estoy poniendo el otro capitulo, ojala me dejes reviews para este cap, weno, cuidate, un besooo, Bye!!! ^________^  
  
*Sango_Kirara*: Holap!, gracias por decir que mi fict esta padrisimo, (creo que es algo bueno. . XP. .no soy mexicana XD), ahora lo continuo y sorry por dejarte picada, weno cuidate, un beso, Bye!! ^____^  
  
PERLA: Hola perla!, bueno aki stas viendo, o mas bien leyendo ^-^lo k pasa entre Draco y Herm, aki va el seg cap y espero tu review para este cap también, weno, Bye!!!  
  
LAURA: holap!, k weno k te a gustado mi fict, de verdad k si!, me alegra mucho ^-^, el prox capitulo no esta muy pronto pero espero que te guste y k me dejes un review con sugerencias o lo k kieras, weno cuidate, y de nuevo (o primera vez k lo digo?? XP), gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Akira Akizuki: Holap! ( una pregummta k significa "Bua"?, es algo malo o algo weno? =S), si, es el principio de un fcit hot, gracias por decir k es un buen principio, espero k este cap te guste ^-^ y me dejes otro review si?, weno, Bye!!!! ^______^( ahh, así, un beso a ti también XP)  
  
Karolyna Silver: Hola loka!, hace tiempooo k no hablabamos ¿eh?, weno. . siii escribí un fict D/HR, por fin ¿no?, weno creo k ahora es mi pareja preferida por tu culpa ;_;, si este fict promete lemmon desde kisas el porx porx capitulo, no se aún, a ver si tu me echas una ayudita ¿eh?, y weno,. Draco parece k ahora no SOLO anda de piropero si no de "algo" mas. . , no se si sucedera algo emocionante x k no se lo k es emocionante para ti, pero de k pasara algo, si, pasara algo. Weno cuidate, ojala leas este cap, y me dejes un review tb ^-^, un besooo, Bye!!! ^______^ (voy a esperar tu review ¿eh?)  
  
MagixDarkness: Holap! K bueno k te gusto, ojala k a ti te guste este cap, no se si va a estar muy bueno y entretenido para ti. . .ojala k si. . weno cuidate un besoo, Bye!! ^___^  
  
Minore W.Moon: Hello!!, weno, lo continuo ^-^', k bueno k te gusto, sigue leyendo mi fict y ojala me llegue un review tuyo de nuevo!, lo espero!, cuidate un beso!, Bye!!  
  
Noelia: holap!, gracias por decir k esta bueno, y en realidad si no crias k era muy bueno antes de leerlo, pues. . las apariencias engañan XP, lo voy a seguir y espero que SI te hayas kedado introgada de nuevo, weno espero tu review, cuidate, un beso, Bye!!!  
  
@n@_black: holap!, gracias por decir k va bien, no se si este cap es mas largo. . eso espero ( y lo hice mas largo x k lo pediste. . .), weno cuidate, Bye!! ^____^  
  
Laize/**-: hola po amiga! Te gusto mi fict?? ^-^sabias k era yo?, weno si no sabes. .soy yoo!! La k escribe "los chikos piensan ke", weno de ahí hablamos por el MSN si nos encontramos algún día, cuidate muuuuucho y suerteee, Bye!!! ^____^(ah, si un beso XP)  
  
weno eso es todo y pido perdón por las faltas de ortografía pero mi mamá me esta matando y me esta sacando de la compuuu, weno cuidense, Bye!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

La Poción Del Sexo  
  
N/A: Holaaaaaa!!, ¿cómo están?, espero que bien ^-^!!, bueno aquí va el tercer capítulo del fict. . .ojala les guste, aunque no lo creo, por que va a ser algo muy común, es que todavía no quiero tirar el lemmon asi que van a tener que aguantarse, ademas me demoré por que estaba esperando recibir la cantidad suficiente de reviews! ^-^, jejeje. Bueno, asi que. . .solo quiero decir k este capitulo va dedicado a mi mejor amiga. Ven, vamos a mi habitación- Hermione se le quedó mirando unos segundos y respondió:  
  
S. . .No!. . - después de unos segundos de afirmar en perder su virginidad se dio cuenta de que no era lo correcto, era obvio que Malfoy solo la quería para jugar, para usarla como cual objeto que despues de gastarlo, romperlo y desgarrarlo se tira a la basura. . .- tenías que arruinar el momento Malfoy- le dijo parándose y alejándose de el  
  
Arruinar el momento. . .¿yo?, perdóname Granger, pero TÚ arruinaste el momento, si me hubieras dicho que sí, hubieras pasado la mejor noche de tu vida.  
  
Obviamente si ibas a ser el primero- murmuró Hermione muy bajo  
  
¿qué?. . .habla mas alto Granger, y por favor no seas tan tonta para venirme con el mismo cuento de todas, "soy una pobre chica virgen, no me hagas daño, tu vas a ser malo conmigo"- dijo Malfoy con desagrado, mirando la cara de Hermione, que se había transformado de confusión a ira, ira por las pobres chicas que Malfoy prácticamente violó  
  
Cerdo asqueroso, por lo visto siempre obtienes a todas las chicas que quieres, pues sabes que mas?, a mi no, no me convencerás con tu pinta de chico sexy, no me voy a dejar engañar por ti, aunque me haya tomado esa poción del demonio- gritó Hermione absolutamente desesperada.  
  
Primero, cállate Granger, no seas chillona, segundo, si te voy a conseguir, ya lo verás- dijo acercándose nuevamente a ella, la tomó por la cintura dispuesto a besarla, pero ella salió a todo correr para la sala común de Gryffindor. Subió la escalera y creyó perder por completo de vista a Malfoy, se sento fuera del retrato de la dama gorda, ya que no quería ir a meterse a la película porno, así llamaba ahora a su sala común, se quedó ahí un rato, pensando en las estupideces que pueden pasar.  
  
Malfoy iba corriendo echo un peo (o pedo)(N/A: o sea MUY rapido, jajajaja), tenía que alcanzarla, no se le iba a escapar, iba tan concetrado corriendo y pensando que iba a hacer cuando se encontrara con Hermione que chocó con una estatúa  
  
OH!, MIERDA!- gritó mientras toda la estatua le caía encima y hacía un ruido de los mil demonios, Hermione apenas escuchó el ruido salió corriendo a ver que pasaba, ya que como prefecta era su deber. al ver a Draco ahí tirado en el suelo casi les dan unas ganas de salir corriendo y alejarse de él, pero no podía, tenía que ayudarlo, después se fijó bien, estaba sangrando, su cara, tenía cortes por toda su hermosa y delicada piel blanca, se afirmaba fuertemente la muñeca con una mano, y entre medio de los dedos le salía sangre, Hermione se acercó a él y se arrodillo para ver que le pasaba, o mas bien para confirmar de que aún seguía vivo.  
  
Cuidado Granger, no quiero que ensucies mi sangre limpia- dijo Draco cortante  
  
-Malfoy, déjame verte- contestó Hermione haciendo caso omiso a sus quejas, y tomándole el rostro para observar la profundidas de sus cortes y sus heridas (N/A: aunque quizá les parezca exagerado que tenga tanto cortes y heridas, no lo es, por que la estatua tenia un hacha!)- vamos Malfoy, camina, hacia la enfermería  
  
Ja-Ja-Ja, Granger no me hagas reír- dijo Sarcásticamente- desde cuando tienes derecho tu a mandarme?  
  
Desde que tú te golpeaste contra una estatua- contestó Hermione desafiante  
  
Oh!, si claro, como no Granger, yo me voy a mi habitación, nadie nunca se a preocupado por mi, y menos quiero que alguien lo haga por lástima- contesto Draco con un leve, pero MUY leve tono de tristeza en su voz  
  
No, no Malfoy, no lo hago por lástima lo hago por que quiero y se me da la gana, muévete- Dijo Hermione ahora, mas severamente  
  
No pienso ir a la enfermería, si eso es lo que pretendes, asi que puedes irte con tu buena disposición a otro lugar, yo curaré solo en mi habitación- respondió Draco mas calmado  
  
Malfoy, córtala, si no quieres ir a la enfermería te vas conmigo y yo te curo, ni pienses que te voy a dejar ahí tirado- insistió Hermione  
  
Bueno, me voy contigo entonces- dijo Draco perdiendo las ganas de enfadarse y tiro las muñecas de Hermione haciendo que ella quedara sobre él- hagamos algo mas divertido. La oferta era bastante tentadora para Hermione, pero se resistió. . .y se apartó rápidamente de Draco.  
  
Escúchame bien, Malfoy, deja de insinuarme, ok?, mejor ven para que te cure tus heridas- contestó Hermione y se levantó. Draco también se levantó, y siguió a Hermione  
  
A donde me llevas?- preguntó Draco después de unos minutos de estar siguiendo a Hermione  
  
A mi sala común a donde mas?, tu dijiste que me ibas a seguir, a si que ahora sígueme- contestó Hermione de mala gana  
  
Bueno, pero como voy a pasar sin que me vean?- preguntó Draco  
  
Ahm, no se yo, pero si te descubren no es mi problema, tu no quisiste ir a la enfermería- respondió Hermione  
  
Ok. . . - dijo Draco resignándose, pero aún así no estaba conforme  
  
Es aquí- dijo Hermione parándose frente la dama gorda y dándole la contraseña- espera, no entres aún. Trata de pasar desapercibido, ok?  
  
Un Malfoy NUNCA pasa desapercibido, asi que tampoco espero que yo si lo haga, ya entra mejor sera!. Entraron a la sala común solo que Hermione no sabía que había una gran fiesta. . .todos arribas de las mesillas que habían en la sala común, bailando y riendo, ella no sabía cual era el motivo pero parece que la fiesta estaba muy. . ."caliente". Arriba de una mesilla estaba Parvati haciendo un strepteasse (N/A: no se como se escribe pero me da muuucha lata ir a ver cual es la forma correcta ^-^), al lado de Harry que también hacia uno, (N/A: YO KERO VER ESOOO!!!), Hermione haciéndose la niña buena se tapaba los ojos tratando de no ver nada, pero tenia los dedos separados haciendo que a su vista quedara casi todo. Draco, por su parte estaba muy entretenido sabiendo los tremendos shows que hacían los Gryffindors, se alegraba de saber que no eran tan "santitos". Mientras tanto se escuchaba una canción que iba muy acorde con el momento:  
  
el mejor gancho comercial apela a tu liberalidad toca tu instinto animal rozando la brutalidad te lo encuentras en la pared en el anuncio de un licor pegado en un mostrador gritandote a todo color  
  
coro: (x2) sexo compro sexo vendo sexo arriendo sexo ofrezco...  
  
ya no hay de que enrojecer es cotidiano ya lo ves AHORA LA VIRGINIDAD ES UNA COSA MEDIEVAL es tu carnet de madurez tu pasaporte a la adultez ella no es una mujer para amar sino un enemigo al cual doblegar  
  
coro (x2) las rotativas de imprenta ya estan empezando a editar mas mujeres desnudas y tu tienes una cara de cliente facil tu compras por una promesa de sexo abres la boca y te meten el dedo y les sigues el juego y les das tu dinero y te sientes muy hombre y me rio en tu cara de tu estupidez  
  
EL MEJOR GANCHO COMERCIAL APELA TU UMBECILIDAD te trata como un animal poniendo en claro tu brutalidad es un trofeo la ilusion que quiebras en la situacion me estas dando la ocasion de gritarte con razon. . ..  
  
gamulan que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente tangente de 45 gamulan que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente tangente de 45  
  
Vamos a la fiesta Granger- le invitó Draco  
  
No!!, como crees que yo voy a hacer algo así. . .vamos mejor para que te cure- respondió Hermione aguantándose las ganas de unirse a la fiesta.  
  
Ay si claro, santa Granger, bueno, quiero terminar rápido con esto. Al parecer nadie había notado su llegada ya que cada cual estaba inmerso en lo suyo, estaban todos los cursos excepto los de primero que quizá tenían otros planes. . .Finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Hermione  
  
Siéntate ahí. . .espera un poco. . - dijo Hermione mientras iba al baño y Draco se sentaba en su cama. Hermione llegó con una bolsa con medicamentos. Trantó de acercárse a Draco para limpiarle las heridas pero no había ninguna pocición donde pudiera hacerlo, la única que quedaba era en sus piernas, pero ella NO iba a hacer (N/A: Ja!, eso es lo que ella quiere. . .no lo que YO quiero. . .^-^. . y yo escribo esto asi que. . .).  
  
Granger. . .sabes. . .así no vamos a terminar nunca, no es que me agrade. . pero sientate aquí- le dijo indicándole sus piernas. . .quizás para Hermione era una buena oferta, pero se indignó al escuchar el "no es que me agrade". . así que explotó y le gritó a Draco  
  
HACE 20 MINUTOS ME DIJISTE QUE SI ME QUERÍA ACOSTAR CONTIGO Y AHORA ME INSUNIAS QUE TE DOY ASCO, VERDADERAMENTE NO TE ENTIENDO MALFOY, ME APESTA QUE JUENGUEN CONMIGO!!!  
  
Granger. . .cálmate, cúrame ya ¿no?- contestó Draco un poco impresionado por la actitud de Hermione  
  
Ya. . .- dijo Hermione sentándose en las piernas de Draco de mala gana.  
  
Deja eso. . - dijo Draco arrebatándole el medicamento de las manos y aventándolo contra el piso, la tomó fuertemente de los hombros y la miró fijamente- no me das asco, entiéndelo. Hubo un momento de silencio, haste que Hermione hablo:  
  
Y entonces por que siempre lo insinúas, por que eres así Malfoy?, me confundes. . .mierda. . .-dijo Hermione confundida, y se quedó así, sentada en las piernas de Draco, hasta que sintió unos tibios labios por su rostro, en su mejilla y paseándose por toda su cara, por supuesto, ella no hizo nada. Draco la depositó suavemente en la cama y siguó siendo muy dulce con ella, dándole besos por toda la cara, hasta que no aguantó mas y la empezó a besar desconsoladamente. Se besaban tan apasionadamente que habían olvidado en donde estabanm, quienes eran. . solo querías saber que quería estar juntos, mientras se revolvían la ropa. Hasta que alguién abrió la puerta y Gritó:  
CHAN-CHAN!* terminó el cap. . .jajaja espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal creo que tuve una crisis creativa impresionante, por eso sorry por demorarme un mess en publikar el otro capitulo, weno aki vn las kontestaciones a los reviews  
  
Noelia: un sorry de todo corazón por tardar tanto y "matarte" de la intriga menos mal k lo pusiste en comillas por que yo creia que tu familia ya me iba a denunciar de asesina ^-^, ah y de nada por responderte, tus reviews me hacen feliz, besos a ti tb, cuidate, Bye!  
  
Nessa Faelivrin: Holap!, como estas?, oye sorry por no mandarte el cap por MSN es k de verdad yo no se lo k le pasa a ese maldito programa pero aki esta la continuacion ojala y te guste, cuidate, un beso, Byeee  
  
Vicu-malfoy: Holis!, kreo k Harry va a aparecer un poco mas adelante, pero no kreo k lo ponga con la Gina, asi k no te preocupes^^, oye y mil gracias por agregarme a tus favortios, de verdad es un orgullo, mil thanks, weno cuidate, k este bien y espero pronto tu otro revieew eh?, Besos, Bye!!  
Atomic Girl: SOCIAAAAAA, linda, linda, linda, jaja, gracias por tu review, gracias, gracias,gracias!!, en un ratito mas o mañana seguimos con el fict de machos, por k hoy no tuve tiempo, sorry!!!, asi k bueno socia, cuidese, que este shuper bem, le mando un beso y shuerte!  
  
Hermione Ryddle Malfoy: Holap!, sorry por ser tan mala. . .=(. . .pero todo escritor lo es. . .yo no soy una escritora solo una afisionada, pero aún así soy mala ^^, jejeje,un besito a ti tb! Y encuentro genial que te guste el D/Hr, ahhh oye y k es chulo es algo bueno o malo?, es mi país es algo malo . . .=S. . .weno, Bye!!!!  
  
Perla: Holis! O sea. . .si antes me demoré en continuarlo imaginate ahora. . .me vas a matar, pero en serio sorry, el colegio es una tortura imaginable que no conoces hasta kuando vas en un kole cpomo el mio T.T. . .gracias por la idea, por k en vdd necesitaba algunas ideas para los siguientes capitulos, mushas, mushas gracias, weno k este bien, cuidate un besoteee, Bye!!!  
  
GaBrIeLa: Holaaa!!!, sorry por dejar el cap en lo mas interesante, pero si lo hubiera dejado ahí no mas hubieras estado interesada en seguirlo leyendo?, yo kreo k no. Y bueno, Hermione al parecer estra tratando de resistirse a alguien tan sexy como Draco. . .si puede. .eso es otra cosa. . .weno cuidate un beso, Bye!  
  
Laura: vuelvo a repetir. .si antes me tarde un poco. . .imaginate ahora!!!, kisas no me dejas un review en este capitulo de castigo. . pero de verdad. . .yo no lo merezco. . .mi cole me agobiaba ese era el problema, sorry de vdd!, sorry por dejarte con la intriga pero es para dejarte enganchada en la historia. . esta vez no describí a Draco, pero despues si. . .ya vas a ver. . bueno, besitos a ti tb, cuidate, Byeee!!!  
  
Peke: WEONA CULIA CASI ME MATAY DEL SUSTO!!!!! GRRRR!!!. . . . . . . . . . . . .ok. . .ok. . .ya me descargué U.U. . gracfias por decir k keo bien pero no pa eso me teni k dar el medio cuco po weona, y NO NO ES BUENA LA BROMA!!! =(, y si, ya sabes k casi te mato en el kole, y x msn y x toos laos. . si, ok, ok, acepto k me encanta dejar a la gente metía, pero esa es la cuestión po!, ese el cuento loka!, y si paré k ya me traume, gracias por avisarme en too caso, y no me mati por demorarme tanto, ademas yo te dije en el cole k le iba a decir k no asi k no me alegi!, weno weona, cuidate, un beso, k sti super, Bye!!! (al final de los reviews voy a decir lo del papel elite)  
  
Rose: Gracias por decir k esta buena la historia, y sorry x no ayudarte en agregar chapters, de vdd sorry, y una cosa esto no es un foro, jejeje, bueno tb sorry x no leer tu fict pero esto me esta matanto, weno k sti bien, un besoteeee, y mil sorrys, si keri el prox capitulo va dedicado para ti en disculpa, Bye!!!  
  
Arlc: okas, le sigo, y sigue leyendo y dejando tu hermoso review!!, cuidate k estes bien, Bye!!!  
  
Eva: sorry, pero en serio, yo no soy una mala persona, no pienses eso de mi ;_;. . .solo me gusta dejar con la intriga eso no es malo =). . y obvio k le dijo k no!, tu eres una de las pocas k le acertaste genia!!!!, bueno cuidate y dejame un review eh?, lo voy a estar esperando ^^, Bye!!!!, mushos besos!!  
  
Akira Akizuki: Hola!, si dema kisas se esta poniendo interesante. . .pero se k este kapitulo no fue muy bueno para todo lo k los hice esperar, sorry de vdd pero weno. . no hay mas k hacer, la vida se me llena de cosas y fiestas =). . .asi k. . .de vdd sorry, y kereo k soy igual de mala k tu ^^, aunke no taaaanto eh?, asi k weno, cuidate y me dejas otro review!, k sti bien un beso pa ti tb! Y k la vida siga!!(na' k ver eso, pero weno, me gusta decirlo. . .x k en fin la vida sigue ¿no?), jajaja, Byee!!  
  
Fanatika de Manson: Hola!!!, es wenisimo saber k hay fanaticos de Maanson x aki. . .gracias por decir k escribo muy bien. . .yo solo lo hago por diversion, de vdd mushas gracias ^^. . .sorry x no kontinuarlo pronto!!, pero si kieres escribir o algo o no sabes publikarlo me preguntas a mi no ma y yo te ayudo en lo k kieras ^^, y de vdd mushas, mushas gracias, ojala me dejes otro review y tb cuidate, un beso, Bye!!!  
  
Kittie Malfoy d Felton: sorry por dejarte tan plop!, pero en serio habia k dejarlo ahí! Y sorry x subir el cap tan tarde. . .;_;. . . wno cuidate un besooo, Bye!!!  
  
Sakura Radcliffe: Hola!! Gracias por decir k en vdd te gustan mis ficts. .. okis un día de estos leo tus ficts. . .si es k no los e leido. . .Byee!!!!  
  
Esteffy: thanks por decir k el cap kedo genial!!, yo no se si Lavander se acostó con Draco. .preguntale a ella ^^'. . oajala me sigas dejando reviews, un beso, Bye!!  
  
Kiara: thanks, por todos los piropos, thanks, thanks, thanks!!sorry x no hacer descripciones de Draco este cap =(. . .es k no tuve time, estoy con el tiempo justo, justo!!!, aki sigo el cap. . .bueno cuidate un bessoooo, Bye!!!  
  
Vicky Krum: Hola,. Sorry x demorarme tanto aki lo kontinuo, un besooo!!, Byeee  
  
Karolyna Silver: Holiss chika!! Tanto tiempo! Es k nunca te encuentro en el MSN =(. . .pero bueee. . .si, cierto?, toos unos morbosos de mier**, si se lo k significa, no te preocupes! Gracias x decir k la descripción me kedo wena, pero yo no lo creo tanto, solo kreo k tu ves todo genial con tal de k sea D/Hr y no me digas k no!!, jajaja. Y si mi pareja favorita es esa ^^, pero el H/Hr no es tan malo, a mi aún me gusta. . .pero no tanto. . pero no te voy a discutir k esta es la mejor ^_- , y te diste cuenta k sake una idea de tu review?, justo en el momento mas interesante alguien los interrumpe. . .es genial! A mi tb me enkanta y obvio k se nota k ama esa pareja. . .contestanto el pdt. . .si lo e seguido leyendo ^^, pero. . .lo k psa k me pareció tan estupido e insignificante dejarte un review si toos dicen lo mismo. . .pa k. . o sea sorry si los extrañaste pero yo creo k recien te vienes a dar cuenta ^^, jejeje, sorry si fui mala, pero no crei k lo extrañaras ^^, jejejeje, weno, Bye!!!!  
  
Igni: okis!, sorry x la ignorancia!!!, gracias por la aklaracion en todo caso ^_-, y aki la continuo eso si k me demore pero. . .aki sta. . .weno, cuidate, un beso, Bye!!  
  
HermisS: Holiss!!, oyep esa expresion jamás la habia escuchado ni leído, k es curado?. . .ojala k me lo aklares x k me kede metida. . y aki lo sigo, weno, cuidate, un beso, Bye!!!!  
  
Miercoles Radcliffe: Holasss!!!, sorry x dejarlo ahí, ahora lo kontinuo, por cierto, tu tb continua tus ficts!!!!  
  
Teresa: sorry x la demora, y mil gracias por decir k te gusto musho, weno cuidate un beso, Byee!!  
  
Hermione14: okis aki lo mando!!!, no se lo k es chulo asi k no se si agradecerte o preguntarte k no te gusto. . .asi k bueno. . .de todas formas gracias, un besooo, Byee!!!  
  
Gerry: okis po, aki va el otro capitulo, sorry en too caso por la demora, ya gracias por decir k escribo bien ^_-, vale, gracias!, shao wena onda, jajajaja, Byee!!!  
  
Zayra: Holaas!! Gracias por decir k mi fict esta muy bien, lo kontinue un poco despues k tu me dejaste el review asi k la espera no fue musha eh?, weno y sorry x echar a Hermione para tras, pero no kero echar el lemmon ahora, bueno, un besito, Bye!!!!!!  
  
TERMINANDO CON LOS REVIEWS KERO HACERLE UNA RECOMENDACIÓN A TOOS, USEN EL PAPEL HIGIENIECO ELITE POR K ASI LE PUEDEN DECIR "CHAO A LA CACA" Y LES DEJA UN CULO BIEN LIMPIO, NO ES MENTIRA, Elite me debería pagar por hacer esto U.U. . .weno cuidense y esperen el otro capitulo k kisas se venga pronto depende de ustedes, si me dejan revies lo sigo, si no me dejan, sorry pero no. . .asi k no se hagan los flojos leyendo no mas y sin dejarme review por k tendran k esperar el 4 cap for ever!!!, asi k bueno con la "amenaza" ya echa, los dejo y espero cada uno de sus reviews!!!!, cuidense todos y recuerden vivir este día como si fuera el ultimo, hacer y mandarse las cagas k kieran por k si mañana se mueren va a ser muy tarde  
  
Byeee!!!!!!  
  
Pdt: AL OYO CON LA DISCRIMINACION A LOS FUNK, PUNKI, Y GÓTICOS, NA K VER K LOS DISCRIMINEN.SON PERSONAS CON UNA FUERZA INTERIOR ADMIRABLE Y CON UNA TOLERANCIA INCREIBLE!!!, KIENES SE CREEN LOS CUICOS WEON!!! AL OYO CON LOS DRISCIMINADORES. . . . . .me tenía k descargar. . .sorry. . .Bye!! 


	4. Chapter 4

La Poción del Sexo  
  
NOTA: FF.NET ESTA TENIENDO UNOS PROBLEMAS CON LOS ACENTOS, ASI QUE LOS BORRE TODOS PARA QUE NO SALIERAN ESOS "SIGNOS RAROS" Y SI SALEN ALGUNOS. . SORRY, OJALA LO ENTIENDAN ^^  
  
Hola! ^^'. . .sorry por la demora. . .ya se que fueron 2 meses de espera. . .pero lo siento, esta vez no tengo ninguna excusa de peso, la unica que tengo es que no tenia muchas ganas de escribir, se me acabaron las ideas. . y eso. . asi que tratare que este capitulo quede bien. . .ah! casi me olvido. . .., la unica que parecia no estar tan molesta del echo era Hermione Granger, quien tras mirar a Draco y hacerle una seña para que la siguiera sonrio para si misma, por que segun ella, asi todo iba a ser mejor.  
  
Bien Malfoy- dijo Hermione luego que salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda- puedes irte y listo, adios- dijo girandose para entrar de nuevo  
  
Como que adios?, no Granger, ni lo sueñes, un adios momentaneo, luego hablaremos, y sin esperar una respuesta se fue.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ya todos estaban abajo con sus cosas , algunos con cara de resignacion y otros con la cara del mas profundo odio mirando a Mc Gonagall (N/A: o sea, kien no. . .con al tremenda oportunidad k se perdieron. . ). El profesor Dumbledore estaba ahi, se paro arriba de una mesa, con la ayuda de unos 4 elfos, tambaleandose.  
  
-Bien, queridos alumnos, lamento hacer esto, pero de verdad no me agradaria mucho, y creo que a la mayoria de ustedes tampoco, tener que tener responsabilidades enormes 9 meses despues de esto- dijo guiñandole un ojo a todos, los elfos que lo estaban sujetando se sonrojaron, algunos alumnos relajaron su expresion, entendiendo un poco el por que de la "separacion"- tengo entendido que los jefes de sus casas ya les explicaron como iba a ser el sis. . .cuidado Snalf!, no creo que tu tambien hayas tomado poción- dijo refiriéndose a un elfo que por casualidad le habia agarrado el trasero para que no se cayera- como iba diciendo ya saben el sistema, alguien tiene alguna duda?- paso una mirada por todos los alumnos, uno de Slytherin levantó la mano- Si? Señor Nott?  
  
Ehmm. . profesor. .usted no pretendera que NOSOTROS tengamos que soportar a los Gryffindors, cierto?  
  
Lo siento, señor Nott, asi parece, pero yo creo que ambos se tendran que soportar, no solo ustedes a ellos. Ah! Tambien, va a haber una ventaja  
  
Cual?- preguntó un Gryffindor  
  
El y la alumna que tengan mejores calificaciones, tendran una habitacion para ellos solos, pero si alguien le gana, la habitacion cambia de propietario.  
  
Profesor- murmuró Hermione- o sea, usted dice que el que tenga mejor calificacion de los hombres o de las mujeres, depende del caso, tendra dentro de la misma habitacion donde estarian todos, una habitacion para el o ella solo?  
  
Exacto señorita Granger, veo que la habitacion de las chicas ya tiene su nombre- dijo sonriendole, a lo que las demas chicas le dirigieron una mirada de envidia a Hermione- alguna otra pregunta?- nadie dijo nada- bueno, entonces las chicas siguen a la prof Mc Gonagall y los Chicos al prof Snape  
  
Asi lo hicieron, cada cual para su habitacion, las habitaciones privadas fueron para Hermione Granger y Justin Sally-Anne. Ordenaron sus cosas, se acostaron bastante tarde y los que lograron dormir lo hicieron en un sueño intranquilo. Al siguiente dia, llego un prefecto a despertarlos (a los hombres y las mujeres), los hombres nunca pensaron que un dia sin mujeres les iba a afectar tanto, necesitaban oirlas chillar aunque fuera solo un segundo, lo que es a las mujeres les pasaba casi lo mismo, extrañaban las conversaciones de Quidichtt y todo lo demas. . . En la noche se toparon al paso, ambos grupos quedaron mirandose, pasaron lentamente como tratando de permanecer un rato mas juntos, Hermione trato de visualizar a sus mejores amigos, ya que como ella no se llevaba muy bien con las mujeres de su casa (menos de Slytherin), los extrañaba un montón, derrepente sintio como la agarraban de la muñeca, ella se volteo, confundida  
  
Que quieres, Malfoy?, nos pueden ver  
  
No se Granger, necesitaba tocar a algo femenino, fuiste lo primero que agarre (N/A: claro. . .como no. . . .)  
  
Bueno, como sea, sueltame- dijo Hermione alterada, ya que ambos grupos se estaban alejando dejandolos a ellos solos  
  
Se fueron, que pena, ahora vamos a tener que hacer algo- dijo Draco como si estuviera resignandose a hacer "algo"  
  
Que?, no, no Malfoy, mejor me voy a mi habitacion- dijo soltandose de el- con permiso, se alejo y entro en su habitacion  
  
(N/A: modestia masculina, si claro, como no)- entro a la habitacion que era similar a lo donde el estaba, despues vio una puerta al final de la habitacion y supuso que era la cual donde Hermione estaba, abrio la puerta y efectivamente, ahi estaba ella, asomada por la ventana, mientras el viento le llegaba a la cara y le revolvia el cabello  
  
Bueno espectaculo Granger- dijo Draco mirandola un poco. .¿un poco?, bastante embobado  
  
Malfoy, deja de molestarme, en serio, vete- dijo sin darse vuelta  
  
Sabes que no quieres que me vaya. . .para que me echas?- dijo tomandola por la cintura pegando su cuerpo junto al de ella  
  
Por que no quiero hacer una locura, sueltame- contesto tratando con todas sus fuerzas de sonar en forma convincente  
  
No quiero, y no lo voy a hacer, y tu tampoco quieres que lo haga- dijo Draco besandole el cuello suavemente (N/A: suavemente. . besame! Que yo kero sentir tus labios besandome otra ves. . .suavemente. .ese coro! Besame! En la cosa!. . . ¿en la cosa? =S ups. . me emocione. .jajaja ^^')  
  
  
  
Hermione se giro y miro a Draco, dudosa, no sabia que iba a pasar, ahora nadie estaria para detenerlos, estaban solos, en una habitacion, donde solo Hermione tenia la clave para entrar y estaba absolutamente cerrada, Draco le acaricio el rostro, mirandole de una forma que nadie le habia mirado. . como ternura, pero lujuria a la vez, se sintio un poco cohibida, pero a la ves segura. Hermione le puso las manos alrededor del cuello y el la tomo por la cintura, Hermione le abrazo, creia que el la iba a apartar pero no lo hizo, solo se dejo abrazar y luego de un tiempo respondio el abrazo, el se sintio extraño, solo creia que iba a tener relaciones con una Gryffindor y ya, como todas las veces que lo habia echo, pero no fue asi, ella lo abrazo, jamas lo habían abrazado, bueno si, pero no como ella, ahora realmente no sabia si queria tocarla, sentia que aunque el ya lo habia echo muchas veces y podia pasar como un experto, esta vez iba a ser distinta a todas, muy distinta, no se separo de ella por un buen rato hasta que ella lo solto, cosa que el tambien tuvo que hacer, Hermione se sento en la cama, pensativa, no podía creer que estuviera con Draco Malfoy. . .todo se le hacía tan extraño, se recosto en la cama, dejando a Draco sentado en el borde, luego de un rato de incomodo silencio Draco tambien se recosto, ella lo miro, ahora mas confundida que nunca, no sabia que pretendia, nunca habia estado asi con nadie, Draco se acerco mas a ella y le rozo levemente los labios con los suyos, Hermione penso que definitivamente Draco Malfoy podia ser la persona mas tierna del planeta cuando queria, luego la beso mas profundamente y lentamente se le puso encima, como temiendo a que ella lo apartase, pero no lo hizo, se siguieron besando, por un largo rato, el beso se hacia cada vez mas apasionado. . A Hermione esos besos la volvian loca, nunca habia tenido algo asi, era un beso apasionado pero a la vez tierno. mientras ella sentia los besos fogosos de Draco, el empezaba a tocar el muslo de Hermione, cada vez lo apretaba mas y mas, y de apoco se empezo a deshacer de la falda que llevaba puesta Hermione, de repente, Hermione se sienta en la cama(tipo indio) y empieza a quitarle lentamente la camisa, con un poco de timidez. . .  
  
Pero el no queria perder la "accion" que llevaban hasta el momento. Asi que acosto a Hermione lentamente de nuevo en la cama y le dijo suavemente en el oido - Granger.no hagas nada, hasta que yo te lo diga.- Hermione lo miro un poco confundida, pero luego ese "gran signo de interrogación" que tenia en la cara se le fue cuando Draco empezo a desvestirla. Hermione empezo a sentir como Draco usaba su boca para desvestirla en algunas ocasiones, y en otras podia sentir las tibias manos de Draco acariciando su cuerpo. estaba, definitivamente asustada, se notaba que Draco tenia una GRAN experiencia en esto, cosa que Hermione no tenia por ningun lado  
  
Al poco tiempo Hermione quedo completamente desnuda, pero Draco solo tenia hasta el cierre de su pantalon desabrochado y en ese momento le guiño un ojo a Hermione, ella lo entendio de inmediato, por algo era la "sabelotodo", pero no sabía si debía hacerlo o no. . estaba absolutamente sonrojada, pero Draco le acaricio nuevamente el rostro, ella por un rato sintio que quiza deberia hacerlo asi que poco a poco fue acercandose a Draco, ella lo beso, pero Draco sintio que no eran esos besos que le daban las demas chicas con las que se había metido, el beso que le había dado Hermione era muy distinto, era un poco de todo, sentimiento, lujuria, muchas cosas a la vez, cosas que jamas habia sentido solo con una mujer, ella era definitivamente especial . Finalmente . .Hermione se fue "soltando" y conforme eso le iba quitando la ropa a Draco, la forma en que se la fue quitando no fue tan "salvaje" como lo habia hecho el, ella lo hacia con cierta "ternura", pero eso se le fue acabando poco a poco, por que no se resistio a pasar su lengua por el abdomen de Draco.  
  
Draco cada vez sentia una excitación mayor, tener a Hermione sobre el pasando su lengua por su abdomen, le levanto su rostro para que quedaran a la misma altura y le preguntó:  
  
Hermione.estas segura de lo que vamos a hacer?  
  
Ella lo miro, se sento a su lado, tomo una sabana y se cubrio el cuerpo. . .abrazo(N/A:tipo. . posicion fetal . ..se entiende?) sus rodillas y se quedo pensando, pasaban muchas cosas por su cabeza, que pasaba si Draco solo estaba jugando con ella. . . tenia muchas dudas, derrepente sintio como Draco la abrazo, pero no fue un abrazo posesivo, si no que como un abrazo de apoyo. . .de que de verdad le importaba, ambos se recostaron en la cama, Hermione lanzo un largo suspiro y contesto:  
  
Termino, como siempre en algo "intrigante", creo que esta vez fui mucho mas buena, total, ya se revolcaron bastante rato. Esta vez, sinceramente no espero que a todos les guste, pero desde el principio todos estaban advertidos de que esto iba a tener lemmon, y si no estabas preparado/a realmente lo siento, pero así es la cosa, ah y también si quieren opinar que esta bueno, (espero que de esos hayan mas k negativos ¬¬), dejen un review!, claro que la mayor parte del lemmon como ya dije, me lo hizo mi buena ayudanta, (obviamente MUY pervertida ¬¬), asi que si a alguien le encantó el lemmon, todo el mérito es de ella, yo solo lo enfrié un poco por que estaba muy caliente ¬¬, y también le puse un poco mas de sentmiento, bueno ahora van las contestaciones de los reviews, Byeeee!, hasta el prox cap, ah! Que por cierto creo que será el último (snif! ;_;), Byee!!(AHH, SE ME OLVIDABA, PARA QUE NO ME SIGAN PIDIENDO EL MSN SE LOS DOY YO ^^, Es: marijo146 (hotmail))  
  
Peke: Hola weona!, como tay?, k BKN tamos de vacas loko! como me kedo el cap?, bien, bien o mal, mal?, con respecto al review. . .si se k kasi me matay cuando te dije k no. . .pero weona ahora "escribi" un lemmon (me ayudaron bastante) asi k no te podi kejar! weona y si, caiste muy bajo, hablando sola, jajaja y yo?, yo tb! jajaja, ahora tb toy hablando sola, pero filo, como sea ¬¬, weona loka, cuidate k tis bien, ojala y me deji otro review ( y si no me dejay uno juro k te mato), weno k tis bien, Bye!!;)(K)(K)[WEONA ATINA, TU SABI X K TE LO DIGO]  
  
vicu-malfoy: Hola! al parecer nadie confiaba en el temple de Hermione, y menos ahora, obvio que nadie puede resistirse a Drakito! la verdad es que esta vez los hice esperar mas que la anterior. . ojala me perdonen ^^' , pero yo sinceramente creo k no soy la k mas reviews tiene, pero tengo bastante y estoy muy orgullosa de ello, ojala me sigas dejando tu review y asi. . .darme animos y ideas, cuidate, k estes bien, Byeee!!  
  
PIPERPICTION: Hola! ya sabes quien entra en la habitacion ^^, si estas leyendo esto, claro esta ¬¬, ya te agregue el MSN pero no hablamos musho, pero weno, no importa, espero k te haya gustado este cap y k estes bien, Byeee!!  
  
Andrea: Hola!, bakan k hayan chilenas, por aki, x k ya toy bastante chata de tener k hablar "bien" pa k se me entienda, si, obvio k soy chilena, ademas ahora puse la pozze latina y chika elektrika, es obvio k lo soy, y toy mas k orgullosa d eso! , y gracias por decir k ta bien, ojala me deji tu review pa la prox, k tis bien, un beso, Byeee  
  
Noelia: Sorry por dejarla ahí!, pero esta ves no dejé tan intrigada, igual ya se revolcaron bastante rato ¬¬. Gracias por decir k mi historia esta genial, super, sorprendente e intrigante, de verdad gracias *Iris se sonroja*, ojala este cap no te haya decepcionado ^^, ah! y de nada por responder tu review, es todo un gusto, y sorry tb por demorarme tanto, pero ya di mis explicaciones al principio. . .weno, ojala me sigas apoyando, un beso, Byee!!  
  
Akira Akizuki: Hola! si a mi tb me gusta Manson, es una gran coincidencia, por k justo cuando recibí tu review esta escuchando beatiful people, jaja, y justo en la parte del principio, cuando viene el "tunununu" k pusiste tu, jajaja, k weno k te gusto el cap pasado ^^, jaja si pobre Draco, pero había que hacer algo para que Hermione se espavilara, creo que en este cap se espavilo mushio ¬¬, pero weno, a mi me gusto XD, oye x k te sorprende k me guste Manson?, a mi al principio tb me extrañaba k en esta pag habia gente k le gustaba, pero ya conozco a varias k le encanta, y gente k lo odia tb ¬¬. . hubo polemica x k lo llamaste Dios?. . .igual se me hace injusto x k tiene k haber libertad de opinion, o sea, no se igual k tonta la persona k hizo un rollo por eso, kada cual elije su Dios. . . pero weno, ojala este cap te haya gustado y sigas letendo, un beso, Byee!!. pdt: viva la Manson Manía!, jajaja  
  
tom4eva: Hola! sorry por terminarlo ahí, y ahora no pueden decir k los deje muy intrigados por k kreo k fui super buena ^^, D/HR es super weno, te apoyo!, gracias por decir k la historia esta muy wena,cuidate, Byeeeee!!  
  
Anne Malfoy: Hello!, sorry por dejarlo ahi, y como ya e dicho mushas veces kreo k esta ves lo deje en una parte normal, no TAN interesante, la cancion es de un grupo chileno, se llama los prisioneros y la cancion se llama sexo, te la recomiendo es wenisima, gracias por apoyarme en lo de no discriminar,que este bien, Byee!!!  
  
pandora: sorry!, ahora va mi historia, espero que este chap te haya gustado, k weno k te enkanta mi historia, juro k ahora la continuo mas rapido, besos, Byee!!  
  
Sakura Radcliffe: Holis!, si en vdd era obvio k Hermione no se iba a resistir por musho tiempo, sorry por tardar, ojala te guste este cap,cudate, besos,Byeee!!  
  
Nessa: Holis!, al fin, e aki el cap!, ojala te guste, eh?, y ojala te guste tb k te dedike este cap ^^, weno, ojala me dejes otro review y sigamos hablando por MSN,nos hablamos, k estes bien, Byeee!!, hasta lego ¬¬, jaajaja, (aka tb existen los legos)  
  
Bulmi: Hello!!, sorry por tardar. . .ademas apuesto a k si hubiero puesto el cap musho antes no me hubieras dejado ningun review, a k si??, weno k tis bien, cuidate, besos, ojala me dejes otro review, Byee!!  
  
Kiara: Holap!, oyep una pregunta. . .por k Kiara? . . .yo kreo k a la mayoria le gustaria ver a Harry haciendo stripper, pidamosle k nos haga uno ^^, ahora somos dos!, jajaja, oye y gracias por los piropos. . .de verdad. . .cuando escribi este fict lo hice solo por diversion. . jamas krei k iba a tener tanto exito. . gracias de verdad, bueno cuidate, besitos, Byeee  
  
usagi-hk: Holis!, felicidades por kep?. . .pero weno michas gracias por el review, ojala me dejes otro, k tis bien, Byee!!  
  
Minore W.Moon: Hola!, gracias por decir k es interesante, de vdd gracias, ojala sigas leyendo mi fict, k estes bien, Byeee  
  
Sabrina: sorry por ser una asesina ^^, jajaja, un HARRY/VOLDEMORT?, ehmm, como veras, el lemmon de este capi no lo hice yo. . asi k yo kreo k no, pero lo pensare de todos modos. . Gracias ^^. y mas gracias por decir k mis ideas valen oro, yo no kreo k valgan tanto, o sino ya seria millonaria XD, pero igual gracias,(MUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS) cuidate, Byeeeeee  
  
Igni: Hola!, tus reviews ya son para mi como una costumbre, jajaja, aki esta la continuacion, ojala k estes muy bien y este cap tb te guste, cuidate, Byeeeee  
  
ChIk-SoAd: Hola! gracias por tu ayuda weona! la dura gracias!, todos los alabos del lemmon van pa ti, te kedo la raja, cuidate, k tis bien, (dejame un review, jajaja, felicitate a ti misma), Byeee!!  
  
anna: Hola! gracias por decir k esta weno, cuidate k estes bien, Bye!!  
  
Corita Weasley:Holis!, gracias por tu review, ojala esta continuacion te guste, besos, Bye!!  
  
gema: k bueno k te guste!, ahh si, nuestras ideas se parecen, solo k yo lo escribi primero, jejejeje ^^, besos, Byeeee  
  
marianita_radcliffe: sorry por hacerlos esperar, gracias x decir k esta wena la historia, Byee!!!!  
  
Yo: Gracias por tu opinion ¬¬ 


	5. Opiniones

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
SORRY X DECIR K ESTO ERA UN CAPITULO, PERO NO LO ES. . .  
  
NO SE VAYAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEAN ESTO PRIMERO, POR FIS ¬¬  
  
Bueno, por problemas de confusiones necesito, REALMENTE NECESITO, que me digan como quieren que siga el fict. . puesh yo no se. . .me e echo varias ideas, pero no me gustan ¬¬ es que no quiero que Hermione y Draco queden juntos tan luego, la idea de este fict es que fuera. . .DIFERENTE. . .y me parece tan similar a los demas. . .que no se si seguirlo o no. . .asi que no, por eso, necesito sus opiniones para ver como quieren que lo siga y asi sacar una idea general y hacerlo así. . .por que la verdad, SINCERAMENTE, a mi, otro cap, no me sale ¬¬. . .x eso lo quiero terminar luego 5 caps y ya, pero si me dan ideas con cuerda para rato yo sigo el fict hasta la eternidad XD. . .asi que bueno, eso no mas. . .ESPERANDO SUS OPINIONES URGENTEMENTE!!!, gracias. . . 


	6. Chapter 5

SORRY POR NO PUBLICARLO ANTES, PERO EL CAP YA ESTA LISTO, LO PUBLICO TAN PRONTO COMO LO TERMINE.  
  
QUIERO DEDICARLE ESTE CAPITULO A UNA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS DE INTERNET CHIK- SOAD, QUE PRONTILLO VA A ESTAR DE CUMPLE, ES LA MEJOR CONSEJERA Y LA MEJOR BETA QUE PUDIERA DESEAR, SI ESTE CAPITULO SE LLEVO A CABO FUE A GRACIAS A SUS REVIEWS Y A ELLA, QUE ME AYUDO A CORREGIR LOS ERRORES Y A ESCRIBIR GRAN PARTE DEL CAPITULO, PARINA. . .GRACIAS!!!!! [esto si es una dedicacion¬¬ no como la de vo pa mi ¬¬]  
  
Poco a poco los dos se fueron acercando cada vez más, sus cuerpos sentían la necesidad de estar unidos, ser uno solo. Draco se posó sobre Hermione, la besó y comenzó a penetrarla. Hermione no se sentía muy a gustó con lo que estaba sintiendo, ya que Draco no había tenido ni siquiera una consideración de que ella era virgen, por que cuando la empezó a penetrar lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Hermione derramara algunas lagrimas.  
  
Draco se percató de lo sucedido y rápidamente decidió que hasta ahí llegaba lo sucedido, ya que no podía tener una relación sexual si es que la otra persona estaba llorando mientras él la penetraba. Así que se separó bruscamente de ella, sin tener consideración alguna, cosa que a Hermione le dolió aún más, ella no sentía un gran dolor físico, era algo interior, casi como si fuera un problema consigo misma, como de permitir que hubieran llegado hasta esos extremos. . .  
  
Él sabía que ella era virgen, de hecho, le había demostrado su apoyo, y no solo para poder tirársela, además de eso, esa chica le inspiraba un sentido de protección que lo tenía descolocado, pero ahora, en estos momentos lo único que podía ver era a una chica asustada mirándolo, él lo encontraba absolutamente ilógico, ella también había seguido, QUE NO SE HICIERA LA VÍCTIMA AHORA!, la miró con profundo desprecio, y se levantó, no pensaba quedarse ahí toda la vida, si ella no lo había querido disfrutar, allá ella. . .  
  
Por otro lado, Hermione estaba absolutamente atemorizada, había visto algo en sus ojos   
  
No. . .no me vas a decir nada?- preguntó ella temerosa  
  
Si, claro que si  
  
Y. . ..y bien?  
  
Haz como si esto nunca hubiera pasado, puedo dañar mi reputación, y supongo que la tuya también, aunque que reputación puedes tener entre puros Gryffindors. . .son unos perdedores- contestó Draco con sascarmo   
  
Vete de una vez Malfoy- dijo ella volteando su cabeza a punto de llorar  
  
Granger, Granger, Granger- suspiró Draco exasperado- no me apures, no es bueno apurar a los Malfoys, sabías? Y además, tú dejaste que esto pasara. Hermione no respondió, comenzó a sollozar suavemente. Draco le volteó la cabeza tomándola de la barbilla- te acabas de dar cuenta de lo fácil que eres?, o te da pena dejar de ser pura y casta?  
  
Cállate Malfoy!- contestó Hermione apartándole de un manotazo  
  
A mi no me callas!, vete enterando que no soy de tu clase, no puedes hacerme callar ni gritarme, aterriza Granger, vuelve a la realidad!, a TU realidad  
  
Vete al diablo Malfoy!, déjame tranquila- contestó Hermione parando completamente de llorar  
  
Draco Malfoy, ya harto de esa situación bastante patética para él, decidió irse y dejarla llorar sola, ya que si ella no supo como hacerlo "gozar" como él se merecía, no valía la pena quedarse, ¿Que culpa tenía él de que ella no lo haya sabido disfrutar?.  
  
Hermione, mientras se vestía, tenía la sensación de que era como una como una verdadera ramera, por haber dejado que Malfoy jugará con ella de una manera tan vil, y haciendo que se sintiera culpable de algo que nunca tuvo la culpa.  
  
por que le tuve que seguir su estúpido juego!- decía entre sollozos.- que se cree ese imbécil, que voy a ir corriendo para decirle."¡oh! ¡ Lo siento Draco, tienes toda la razón, yo soy la culpable, disculpa!!", realmente la tonta aquí soy yo, quien me manda a perder MÍ virginidad con alguien como él, alguien tan arrogante, y que me manipuló de tal manera, para convertirme en una más de sus "amiguitas con ventaja"...(N/A: se entiende. . o no? O.o)  
  
mientras que Hermione seguía maldiciéndose, sintió que alguien entraba a su cuarto, volteó la cabeza y se encontró con su "gran amiga" Parvati Patil  
  
¿Qué onda Hermione?, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó con voz de borracha  
  
Nada. . .no importa- dijo secándose las lágrimas tratando de disimular "yo sabia que esta poción hacía que la gente quedara media tonta, pero no borracha. . .ah! pero que digo. . si Parvati ya es tonta. . .como no se puede ser mas tonta. . .¿queda borracha?. . .bueee. . .en fin"- oye por que hay tanto ruido?  
  
IMAGÍNATE!!!. . .es que no sabes la que te perdiste- Gritó Parvati  
  
"Y no sabes la que te perdiste tu"- pensó Hermione con melancolía  
  
-Hermione! Escúchame. . .estabamos en los pasillos y cuando Lavander iba caminando delante mio. . [bla bla bla] UNO DE SEPTIMO EN PELOTA!- terminó su discurso gritando  
  
E . . .en serio?- preguntó Hermione que se estaba quedando dormida con todo lo que había dicho su compañera antes de llegar a lo que importaba  
  
SIIII!!!- gritó Parvati saltando encima de la cama de Hermione  
  
Oh. . . y. . .que hicieron?- preguntó aburrida  
  
PUES. . .LE SALTAMOS ENCIMA!- dijo Parvati encantado de su relato (N/A: seguramente reviviéndolo ¬¬)  
  
Quienes?- preguntó Hermione asombrada  
  
Pues. . .todas- contestó Parvati sonriendo de oreja a oreja  
  
O. . ohhhhh. . . y que pasó después?- cuestionó Hermione, ahora, interesada en el relato de su compañeras  
  
Ehmmpp. . . llego la profesora Mc Gonagall y el profesor Snape a separarnos de él- contestó nuevamente Parvati, un poco triste al recordar como terminó su "aventura"- pero luego solo la prof. Mc Gonagall, por que Malfoy pasó corriendo medio desnudo por un pasillo y Parkinson le saltó encima, así que Snape tuvo que separarlos. En el momento en que Hermione escucho "Malfoy medio desnudo" se quedo con la mente en blanco, absolutamente asustada.  
  
Ahh. . . . y que pasó con Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione con la voz temblorosa  
  
Se fue con Snape y Parkison- dijo sin darle importancia- pero luego yo y Lavander. . .[bla bla bla]- siguió Parvati hablando tonterías de cómo ella y Lavander le dijeron al chico obscenidades. Pero Hermione ni se inmutó, ya que estaba de piedra, asustadísima por lo que podía pasarle si Malfoy abría la boca- "no lo voy a permitir, maldito hurón"- pensó Hermione furiosa y le dijo a Parvati:  
  
Parvati. . .ehm. . .PARVATI!!!- gritó Hermione ya que ella estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni la escuchaba  
  
Que. . .??????- preguntó Parvati exaltada  
  
Lo siento, pero necesito ordenar mis cosas para la proxima clase asi que si fueras tan amable. . -pero Hermione no alcanzó a terminar por que Parvati dijo:  
  
Oh, si, si claro, de todas formas ya me iba, nos vemos, chao- dijo Parvati y tan rápido como llegó, se fue.  
  
"Uf. . .al fin"- pensó Hermione, y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas para ir a historia de magia, obviamente, escoltada por dos profesores, no podía ser solo uno, ya se había comprobado que los chicos no tenían nada de respeto ni sentido común. Cuando llegaron al aula, empezó la aburrida clase, en que nadie tomaba atención, ni siquiera Hermione, ya que su mente estaba ocupada por cierto rubio Slytherin y un constante dolor que sentía en la entrepierna. "maldito hurón. . .ayy. . .duele. . .duele. . .duele. . .tengo que hacer algo. . .puedo. . preguntarle a alguien. . ¿por qué duele?, si. . .eso voy a hacer. . .preguntarle a alguien. . ." la clase transcuyó sin ningún problema, y volvieron a la pequeña sala en donde todas estaban alojadas, Hermione miraba a sus compañeras una y otra vez, no sabía a cual preguntarle, lo que si tenía claro, era que ella era la única que quedaba virgen, y aunque unos meses atrás si había tenido muchas ganas de perderla, ahora sabía que no todas las cosas son como las dicen. . pero mas que esa reflexión de quien dice la verdad o quien no. . la pregunta mayor es. . .¿quién podría contestarle esas preguntas?. . .¿quién?. . .¿quién sería lo suficientemente agradable y confiable para preguntarle algo como eso?, pero derrepente la vio, si, si, si, si, ella, ella, ella, ella!!!!, Paulina, una Gryffindor que ella no conocía muy bien, ya que era nueva, pero por alguna extraña razón, le inspiraba una fuerte confianza, a pasos tímidos se acerco a ella, pero justo cuando iba a sentarse para conversar, se escuchó un tremendo portazo en la entrada, revelando a un furioso Snape:  
  
Granger, a mi despacho, AHORA!.  
  
ESTE NO ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO!!!! GRACIAS A MI KERIDA BETA! CHIK-SOAD! K ME DA INSPIRACION XD EL FICT SIGUE!, ahora. . .después de mi de mi min de felicidad. . .contesto los reviews ^-^.  
  
NOOOO. . ..STOP!!! ANTES DE ESO!!!!  
  
¿QUIEREN SLASH? ¿SI O NOP?. . [pa los k no saben k es slash ^^' es una relación chico-chico o chica-chica, a mi la idea no se me hace del todo atractiva pero si ustedes kieren. . .¬¬)  
  
ChIk-SoAd: me pregummto. . .en mi memteeeeeeee. . . . .pa k shashu t voy a contestar?. . .depue hablamo. . . en too kso te agradezco caleta que me ayudi. . .gracias wna. . .gracias de vdd, sin tu ayuda ni todo lo k me jodiste pa k publikara, este cap, no estaría aki.  
  
Dalia!!: socia. . . esa es mi parte desconocia!, jajaja tu kshay ^-^ weno lokis, k ti bien, y tenemu k seguir el fict de mashos, si o si, Bye!!!  
  
Kiara: gracias x decir k este cap kedó bien, ojala k este te guste tb ^-^. . .k triste tu historia del nombre. . . =(. . .pero, para fortuna de tu bisabuelita. . .lo ocupas igual!, ahh! Y gracias x mandarme siempre un review, de verdad, lo valoro, k tis bien, Bye!!!! ^^  
  
Andrea: gracias po, lee este capitulo, oye tu eray la del sur?, jajaja, k tis bien tu tb, Bye!! (dejame otro review, jajaja)  
  
Verónica: lo siento por no seguirlo pronto. . .pero el otro capitulo ya esta casi listo, depende de cuantos reviews reciba y continuo!, thanks, thanks, thanks, Bye!!!!!  
  
Severus Snape S.A: gracias por decir eso de mi fict, dejame otro review eh?(y bgracias por todos los que me dejaste), algún día hablaremos x MSN, jajaja, cuidate!, Bye!!!  
  
Dafne y Nati: (primero me parece genial k lean juntas O.O), gracias por decir que esta bueno. . .de verdad, ustedes son los que hacen que piense que mi fict vale la pena ^-^, y finalmente este no es el ultimo capitulo, me di cuenta que este fict tiene mucha trama que aprovechar ^^' (yo contesto todos los reviews, asi k don't worry, be happy ^-^), jajaja, sigan leyendo plis! Besos! Bye!!!!!(sorry x la demora. . . .o.o)  
  
Peke: no lo voy a responder por que. . .no kero ^^'. . .jajajaja, no Peke tu sabi. . .yo t kero pk eri la unika k me entiende con mi fanatismo de HP y k entiende mis depresiones. . y too eso. . .sigue leyendo po aweona!  
  
S@brin@ M@lfoy: gracias por lo de las notas XD, no me había fijado, ojalá ahora no se confundan XD, sigue leyendo y dejando reviews ^-^ Bye!!!!!  
  
Sabrina: Hola! Yo stoy shuper bem, de vacas, y tu???, sigue leyendo mi fict por fis, aunque me haya demorado ^-^, suerte, besos, Bye!!!  
  
Fher: intente ayudarte. . pero no pude. . .sigue leyendo please! Bye!!  
  
Verónica: Hola!!!! ^-^, gracias x decir k mi fict te gustó mushio, y lo sigoooo. . . .Bye!!!  
  
Akira Akizuki: grax x decir k la historia va bien de argumento, pero en este capitulo se me fue la trama y en fin. . .bajo mucho la calidad pero prometo algo mejor XD. (viva Manson!!!!! ^-^!!!!!!!), en serio una chik se molesto pk le dijiste Dios o.o?????, se llamaba tolerancia cero? XD. . .k mal pero bueee. . .VAS A IR A UN CONCIERTO???? O.O!!!!. . .maldita. . .snif. . .cuentame, cuentameeeeeeeeeeeee!!!, k estes bien, Bye!! ^- ^(cuentameeeee)  
  
Denisse: gracias, ojalá te guste este capitulo. . .(a mi tampoko me gustan esos ficts XD), jajaja k estes bien, sigue leyendo y mandando review, Bye!!!!  
  
Steph: Hola!! Por que no lo entiendes? O.o, si kieres yo te ayudo a entenderlo XD. . .cuidate, sigue leyendo, Bye!!!!  
  
lora chang: gracias x tu review, y sigue leyedo para ver que hacen XD, Bye!!!!!!  
  
anna15: sorry por dejarte asi!!! Sorry! Sigue leyendo please =(. . .Bye!!!!  
  
ELI: si!!! Lo hicieron XD, pero no les fuer muy bien. . .kisas algun dia kean juntos, sigue leyendo, Bye!!!! ^-^  
  
AHORA UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL!!!! PARA:  
  
AKIRA AKIZUKI, EMA, YOKO, KIMI10 [yo tb opino eso de las cosas tiernas. . . sorry pero no me gusta digimon =(. . .si tienes algun fict de HP lo leo con gusto ^-^], IGNI [tu review me sirvio en un %. . .lo hice bien? O.o], LA LOCA, SABRY [mil gracias x tu idea, se me amplió la vista para hacer mas largo el fict], BB, MARIG, JAV [sorry, pero si te doy a ti el cap de adelantado tendría k hacerlo con todos los k me lo piden pero no me parece justo. . .sory =(. . . .], PEKE [a vo sin comentario]  
  
GRACIAS POR SUS IDEAS Y COMENTARIOS DE ANIMOS!!!! LOS NECESITO.  
  
COMO DIJE EL PROX CAP YA ESTA CASI LISTO! APENAS TERMINE LO SUBO (si es k ustedes me mandan review XD, Bye!!!) 


	7. Chapter 6

En ese momento, Hermione se quedó estática, quizá Malfoy había abierto la boca. . o alguien los vio. . .o. . .TANTAS COSAS!  
  
GRANGER! No me escuchó?, A MI DESPACHO!- gruñó Snape absolutamente furioso.  
  
S- . . .si pro. . .profesor, enseguida- contestó Hermione levantándose y siguiendo a su profesor de pociones.  
  
Pase- dijo el profesor con voz seca. Hermione entró temerosa, y lo primero que encontró, cosa que la dejó mas helada aún, fue encontrar a Draco Malfoy, sentado en una silla del despacho junto con la profesora Mc Gonagall, luego de tranquilizarse lo más que podía se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre, Snape se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, la profesora carraspeó y comenzó a hablar  
  
Bueno. . .los hemos citado aquí, para hablar sobre lo que a sucedido- dijo la Profesora Mc Gonagall un poco molesta  
  
"Lo que a sucedido?"- se preguntó Hermione mentalmente "no. . .nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"  
  
lo que a sucedido con el ministerio de magia- terminó Snape cortantemente  
  
solo los citamos aquí para que ustedes les avisen a sus compañeros que tienen que volver a la sala común, los recogeremos a todos a final del día, se les va a dar libre para que recojan sus cosas, pueden retirarse- dijo Mc Gonagall con aire preocupado  
  
COMO QUE SE LES VA A DAR EL DÍA LIBRE?- preguntó Snape perdiendo los estribos  
  
Ya hablamos de eso Severus, basta!, Señor Malfoy, Señorita Granger, retírense ahora, por favor- ordenó la profesora severamente, a lo que Hermione salió rapidísimo del despacho junto con Draco, Hermione trató de salir al instante de la cercanía el Slytherin así que aceleró el paso, pero este la sostuvo por la muñeca.  
  
Vamos Granger. . .celebremos!- canturreó con Draco  
  
Estás borracho?- preguntó Hermione sintiendo el olor a alcohol que portaba el Slytherin  
  
No- contestó con una elegante sonrisilla irónica  
  
Vete!- replicó Hermione mirándole con reproche  
  
No quiero- dijo Draco haciendo un puchero  
  
Como quieras, me voy yo- murmuró, aunque lo suficientemente para que Draco la escuchara  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, QUÉDATE CONMIGO!- gritó Draco, aunque más que una súplica fue una orden  
  
Que no Malfoy, eres detestable, quítate imbécil- dijo Hermione apartándolo del camino  
  
NO *hip* me digas imbécil, si quieres vete, pero tu te la pierdes- contestó Draco con el ceño fruncido. A Hermione le molestó tanto este comentario que tomó a Draco por los hombros lo azotó contra la pared, obviamente aprovechándose que estaba borracho y le dijo cerca de su rostro, tan cerca que podía sentir su olor a martini, así descargando contra él, toda la rabia que llevaba acumulada durante el día.  
  
Tu ya dijiste eso y yo no-lo-dis-fru-té, VETE A LA MISMISIMA MIERDA MALFOY- no lo soltó se quedó esperando su reacción, esperaba un empujón, una palabra, pero no lo que recibió. . . un beso, un suave beso por parte del mismísimo Draco Malfoy, aunque había que admitir que besaba MUY, pero que muy bien, no lo iba a aceptar, quién le iba a sacar esa sensación de suciedad que llevaba dentro?, Quién le iba a sacar esa rabia contra sí misma, si nuevamente caía en las redes de Draco Malfoy?, lo apartó de ella pensando que definitivamente, el alcohol le hacía mal, MUY mal.  
  
Yo te puedo demostrar que si *hip * lo vas a disfrutar- dijo intentando besarla nuevamente  
  
NOOOO, NO, NO,NO,NO,ALÉJATE DE MI, PARA SIEMPRE MALFOY, TE ODIO!- gritó Hermione alejándose bruscamente de los labios del rubio- con permiso- replicó duramente y se apartó de él, caminó a la "sala de chicas", durante un minuto escuchó como Draco murmuraba cosas tras ella mientras la seguía, pero luego ya no escucho nada  
  
~~~~~~~ En La HaBiTaCiÓn De LaS cHiCaS ~~~~~~  
  
Algunas Slitheryn murmuraban cosas en un ricón, y las Gryffindors miraban expectantes la puerta mientras una que otra murmuraba algo, después de unos largos minutos de espera entro Hermione, aún un poco turbada por lo recién ocurrido, pero aún así dijo con voz firme:  
  
Empaquen!  
  
Después de la exclamación de la Gryffindor las Slytherin la miraron con cara de incredulidad, mientras las demás con cara de extrañeza.  
  
Explícate- ordenó una Slytherin  
  
Oye tu no le das órdenes a nadie, Kithner- gritó Parvati con odio hacia una chica de tez blanca con extraño pelo morado  
  
Por favor. . .quien lo dice?, tu?, al parecer es mal fácil quitarte un novio que hacerte callar- respondió Kithner con prepotencia. Estas palabras, para Parvati, fueron la gota que rebalsó el vaso, se abalanzó contra ella, mientras las demás trataban de sujetarla, minutos después era una guerra entre Slytherins y Gryffindors, de insultos y manotazos, que terminaron cuando alguien rompió una ventana y todas se asustaron  
  
Lo siento- dijo Lavander un poco avergonzada- no iban a terminar jamás  
  
Bueno. . ahora Granger, si eres tan amable, nos puedes explicar que estas diciendo?- preguntó Kithner con la voz cargada de ironía y odio contenido  
  
Yo solo digo lo que me mandaron a comunicarles, empaquen, no se por qué razón, pero volveremos todos a nuestras casas- respondió suspicaz, cuando terminó de hablar, todas empezaron a dar alaridos de exclamación y felicidad, Hermione se quedo parada, bastante impresionada por la reacción de sus compañeras, cuando sintió que alguien la tiraba del brazo hacia un grupo de chicas  
  
Bueno. . .y. ..haremos la fiesta?- dijo Parvati con los ojos brillantes de la emoción  
  
Que fiesta?- preguntó Hermione extrañada  
  
Tu, Herm, solo escucha, y deja todo en nuestras manos- dijo Lavander cortando sus preguntas  
  
Bueno, hay que hacer una celebración con los chicos- dijo Angie, una chica bastante pequeña, pero de extrema belleza, y con ojos astutos y dulces  
  
Pero nos pueden descubrir- replicó Paulina con timidez  
  
No, no, tranquila, esta todo planificado- le respondió Lavander con amabilidad  
  
Entonces, esta decidido, haremos la fiesta, yupiiiii!!!!- gritó Parvati, pero agrego un tanto decepcionada- Los Slytherins también asistirán  
  
¿QUÉ?- exclamó Lavander  
  
Lo siento chicas- se disculpó Parvati, mas decepcionada que antes- Kihner me descubrió armando el plan y dijo que si su casa no podía asistir, le iba con el cuento a Mc Gonagall  
  
Pero. ..ellos no tienen sala común?- preguntó Lavander un tanto enfadada con su amiga por su indiscreción  
  
Sabes que sí Lavander, no te enojes, lo que sucede es que nuestra sala comun esta lejos de los despachos de los profesores, y la de ellos esta al lado- respondió Parvati  
  
Y como sabes tu?- cuestionó Lavander a lo que Parvati se sonrojó visiblemente  
  
Ya vemos- dijo Angie con una risita  
  
Bueno están de acuerdo?- preguntó Parvati por ultima vez, a los que las demás gritaron emocionadas, Hermione y Paulina sé miraron y encogieron de hombros un poco confundidas.  
  
Pasaron el resto del día en la habitación, ordenando cosas y algunas haciendo preparativos para la misteriosa "fiesta", como a las 8 de la noche llego la Prof.Mc Gonagall y dijo:  
  
Bien, buenas noches, Slytherin, acompáñenme  
  
Pero. . profesora. . y nosotras?- preguntó Hermione  
  
Ustedes, luego de que lleve a las Slytherins a su casa- respondió la profesora saliendo de la habitación con las chicas de Slytherin. Minutos después, entró la Profesora, se fueron a la sala común, caminando en silencio, todas entusiasmadas, de repente, la profesora se detuvo en la mitad del pasillos y dijo:  
  
Quiero que cuando lleguen simplemente suban a sus habitaciones, esta claro?-  
  
Si- respondieron todas las alumnas con miradas cómplices. Cuando llegaron, todas subieron rápidamente a arreglarse, todas menos Hermione, que con suerte podía caminar, se sentía mal de adentro, y mal de afuera, definitivamente iría a ver que sucedía, pero no se quedaría, quizás estuviera Malfoy abajo y podrían hablar y. . . .¿pero que estaba pensando?. . .Malfoy la trató mal, pero es que todo se le hacia tan extraño, hacia un rato antes. . .el la había acariciado, le había echo sentir que de cierta forma, de verdad le importaba, aún no se explicaba el cambio repentino de actitud por parte del rubio, lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir, con ese último pensamiento se acostó en la cama, cayendo segundos después en los brazos de Morfeo.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~ 2 HoRaS dEsPuÉs ~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Hermione se despertó bruscamente cuando oyó un portazo, se levantó de la cama alterada para ver que era lo que había cerrado la puerta de esa forma, llego a la puerta y no había nada, de repente escuchó jadeos a su lado, se acerco y escuchó a Parvati:  
  
Seamus . .creo que Hermione se despertó, detente  
  
Segundos después ante la vista de Hermione apareció Parvati, toda despeinada, y desarreglada, vistiendo únicamente bata de baño, carraspeó y le dijo a Hermione:  
  
Herm. . .verás. ..yo y Seamus. . .tu sabes. . .necesito la habitación, por fa!  
  
Parvati, tengo sueño, estoy en pijama y me siento mal- contestó Hermione enfadada  
  
Pero Herm!. . .hay fiesta abajo!, no puedes estar durmiendo, vamos, diviértete y. . . .ahhhmmm- jadeó mientras Seamus le besaba el cuello- Seamus, basta. . . .en un segundo, si?- agregó sonriéndole mientras le indicaba que se sentara en su cama  
  
Ya, esta bien, me iré, pero no por que tenga ánimos de fiesta, si no por que no quiero ni escucharlos ni verlos-respondió Hermione de mala gana  
  
Ya, ven rápido para que busquemos algo para ponerte- exclamo corriendo a su baúl y sacando mas y mas conjuntos- como que quieres Herm?, algo provocativo?, simple?, discreto?- preguntó mirando su ropa  
  
Ehmm. . . verás. . . . no se, me da igual- contestó Hermione pensando si había algo discreto entre esa "ropa" ya que solo parecían retazos enanos de tela  
  
Herm!!! Estoy apurada, entiéndelo, necesito que te decidas rápido- murmuraba Parvati con desesperación  
  
Ya, ya lo que sea, elige tu- contestó Hermione alterada al ver el apuro de su compañera, pero luego se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver la cara de malicia que tenía Parvati. . . no quería ni pensar la "ropa" que le iba a pasar, pero unos segundos después Parvati ya le tenía un conjunto echo. Un top negro con un gran y generoso escote, una falda diminuta verde botella, y unos zapatos de tacón de punta, negros, Hermione pensó que después de todo, el conjunto no estaba nada de mal, pero con todo lo que le había pasado ese día, no quería verse sexy, ni andar provocando a nadie. . .  
  
Y bien?, que esperas?, póntelo- dijo Parvati entregándole todo a Hermione  
  
Parvati, no quiero salir así- le contestó un poco molesta  
  
Esta bien. . – suspiro Parvati ya bastante desesperada por no poder sacar a Hermione de ahí, rebusco mas en su baúl y saco una capucha verde botella, al igual que la falda- mira, esto te tapa entera, hasta debajo de las rodillas  
  
Genial, voy a vestirme- respondió Hermione aliviada mirando la capucha  
  
No, ya no hay tiempo para eso- dijo Parvati antes de murmurar un hechizo para vestir y otro para maquillar  
  
No se me había ocurrido- murmuró Hermione mirándose al espejo sorprendida por lo que veía, no quedaban marcas de las lágrimas anteriores, el top y la falda se ajustaban a su cuerpo, se veía de una forma increíble, algo debía tener ese hechizo, quizás esa era la explicación de que Parvati y Lavander siempre fueran a las que mejor le quedaban los vestido y el maquillaje, aunque no fueran las mas lindas, siempre era así. . .  
  
Hermione, ya listo, toma la capucha, pásalo bien, chao, chao- dijo Parvati sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos y empujándola hacia la puerta de la salida, segundos después cerró la puerta, mientras Hermione seguía parada detrás de esta pensando si bajar o no, pero en el momento que empezó a escuchar gemidos provenientes de su habitación, decidió bajar.  
  
Temerosa, comenzó a descender esperando encontrarse con algo suave, pero al parecer, por la música que tenían no era así, siguió bajando, hasta que se encontró con escenas no apta para menores. . .  
  
Harry y Ron estaban encima de una especie de tarima bailando con Lavander y Angie, de la cual todo había desaparecido todo rastro de ternura  
  
You are ready for this. .  
  
papi, papi papi chulo papi, papi, papi ven a mi, ven a mi  
  
Harry agarraba a Angie mientras le subía la camisa, mientras Ron y Lavander bailaban muy pegados al ritmo de la música, dándose leves toques sensuales  
  
papi, papi papi chulo papi, papi, papi ven a mi, ven a mi  
  
papi, papi papi chulo papi, papi, papi ven a mi, ven a mi  
  
papi, papi papi chulo  
  
A estas alturas de la canción Angie estaba en sujetador y falda, mientras Harry solo estaba en Pantalones, Lavander y Ron habían desaparecido misteriosamente dando paso a dos Slytherins que se subieron a la tarima diciendo que ellos lo hacían mucho mejor que unos Gryffindors mojigatos, los dos Slytherins mas codiciados de su casa, un espectáculo que no era para menos la dupla mas sexy y llamativa del momento, ambos con exuberante belleza, popularidad y poder: Malfoy y Kithner.  
  
Hermione, desde un rincón, miraba desolada como Malfoy y Kithner se ponían a bailar. . .no es que realmente le importara lo que Malfoy hiciera, le daba igual que lo hiciera cualquier día, cualquiera, menos hoy, que si bien para ella había sido una mala experiencia, era su primera vez, no esperaba que Malfoy la comprendiera, no, para nada, pero por lo menos esperaba que. . .le importara, aunque sea un poco, pero al parecer el tenia un gran refrán "si te e visto no me acuerdo" , es que era inadmisible como se besaba con Kithner!, esto no era un burdel, estaba absolutamente indignada, mientras escuchaba como empezaba otra canción, al momento que veía como Malfoy y Kithner empezaban a dar otro espectáculo mayor al anterior  
  
You are ready for this. .  
  
tu quere el. . .LATIGO!  
  
te gusta el. . . LATIGO!  
  
te traigo el. . .LATIGO!  
  
Mi Lorna a ti te encanta el. . .LATIGO!  
  
Que rico el. . .LATIGO!  
  
Sabroso el. . .LATIGO!  
  
Que a ti te va a encantar! el. . .LATIGO!  
  
te gusta el. . . LATIGO!  
  
te traigo el. . .LATIGO!  
  
Mi Lorna a ti te encanta el. . .LATIGO!  
  
Que rico el. . .LATIGO!  
  
Sabroso el. . .LATIGO!  
  
Que a ti te va a encantar!  
  
La canción iba pasando mientras Draco se sacaba la camisa y la ocupaba como "latigo" dándole en el trasero a Kithner, que obviamente ebria, se reía de lo que hacia Draco mientras le pasaba las manos por el tórax y hábilmente mientras se besaban le quitaba el "latigo"  
  
ah, ah, ah, ah  
  
Otra ve,KShhS!!, otra ve, KShhS!!  
  
y si ella se porta mal  
  
DALE CON EL ALTIGO!  
  
se sigue portando mal  
  
DALE CON EL LATIGO!  
  
y si ella se porta mal  
  
DALE CON EL LATIGO!  
  
DALE CON EL LATIGO!  
  
y si ella se porta mal  
  
DALE CON EL ALTIGO!  
  
se sigue portando mal  
  
DALE CON EL LATIGO!  
  
y si ella se porta mal  
  
DALE CON EL LATIGO!  
  
DALE CON EL LATIGO!  
  
Ahora era el turno de Kither para darle con el "látigo" a Draco que tenía una cara de picardía increíble, mientras todas Gryffindors y Slytherins miraban a Draco embelesadas mientras las Slytherins comentaban abiertamente como sería una noche apasionada con Draco Malfoy, mientras las que ya habían tenido la suerte comentaban sus experiencia, por mientras que las Gryffindors las escuchaban celosas, al tiempo que pensaban secretamente lo mismo que ellas.  
  
Hermione seguía oculta en su rincón, pero al ver que Kithner le daba con el "látigo" a Draco, le vino tal ira por la desubicación, que salió de su escondite, decidida a darle a Draco de su propia medicina, lo iba a engatusar, exactamente como él lo había con ella, decidida, y aún con un leve dolor en la entrepierna, se puso en el lado contrario de donde estaba Kithner, dejando a Draco al medio, y cada lado ocupado por una chica, el "público" expectante a ver lo que iba a pasar ahora, a la vez que escuchaban la nueva canción  
  
*Hit me*  
  
A mover el culo  
  
A mover el culo  
  
A mover el culo  
  
A mover el culo  
  
A mover el culo  
  
A mover el culo  
  
Hermione bailaba lo mas sensualmente que podía frotando su trasero con la parte delantera de Draco, al principio, este estaba un poco sorprendido con la "extraña actitud de Granger", después de cómo ella lo había tratado a la salida del despacho no creía que ella lo iba a acosar de esa forma, pero tenía hormonas y Granger no era horrible, no se comparaba con la belleza de Kithner pero. . .estaba bien, se tranquilizó cuando un pensamiento vino a su mente "con este cuerpo calientas a cualquiera Draco Malfoy", así que dejo que Hermione siguiera con su baile  
  
A mover el culo  
  
A mover el culo  
  
A mover el culo  
  
Hermione seguía con su baile, y Draco comenzó a seguirle el ritmo agarrándola por la cintura, pero al poco rato, Kithner, al sentirse desplazada, por una Gryffindor, y mas aún, por una sangre sucia, sabelotodo, giró bruscamente a Draco hacia ella y le dio un beso apasionado, que Draco respondió gustoso, mientras que Hermione pensaba rápidamente en como deshacerse de Kithner, justo en ese momento recordó, que a ella le encantaba Harry, aunque lo trataba de ocultar, todos sabían que a Kithner le encantaba su ternura, pero ahora que andaba "salvaje", quizás le gustará mas, así que le pidió a Angie si podía dejarle a Harry unos segundos, después de que Angie le dijera que se lo tenía que devolver "enérgico", Hermione hizo la promesa, subió a la tarima con Harry y comenzo a bailar con él.  
  
A mover el culo  
  
A mover el culo  
  
Un ratito después, Hermione dijo cambió de pareja, y ella quedó bailando con Draco  
  
A mover el culo  
  
A mover el culo  
  
muévelo muévelo. .  
  
Cuando terminó la canción Draco se bajo y ayudó a Hermione  
  
Así que te arrepentiste de lo dicho Granger- comentó Draco  
  
Claro- dijo Hermione mintiendo mientras en su mente se preguntaba si estaba haciendo bien  
  
Por que no terminamos lo que empezamos?- preguntó Draco acercándose a ella seductoramente  
  
Por que mejor no bailamos?- preguntó Hermione intentando esquivarlo  
  
Como quieras- respondió Draco, que lo que menos quería en ese momento era seguir bailando, ya que el baile anterior lo había dejado con el "animo" muy arriba.  
  
Sabes que hace tanto me la paso vagabundeando  
  
sin saber que estoy probando y delirando con tu boca...  
  
tu boca... tu boca... tu boca...  
  
Malfoy por que bailas conmigo?- preguntó Hermione sin siquiera pensarlo antes de decirlo  
  
Por que necesito que alguna Gryffindor pruebe lo que es bueno- contestó Draco con arrogancia  
  
Veamos si eres tan bueno como dices- contestó Hermione  
  
Y cuando al fin te veo siento como tu cuerpo  
  
sigue tan mojado y mis labios están tan secos...  
  
tu boca... tu boca... tu boca...  
  
Ya verás- le dijo Draco mientras la besaba  
  
Por que tu beso es solo eso  
  
que me quita este peso de no sentir eso  
  
que me da tu boca... tu boca... tu boca... tu boca...  
  
Y cuando al fin te tengo procuro moverme lento  
  
porque no tocarte no seria mas que un tormento...  
  
tu boca... tu boca... tu boca...  
  
Hermione se separó lentamente de él, realmente besaba muy bien, pero no iba a caer de nuevo, no señor, dejo a Draco sentado en el sillón que estaban besándose y se paro en la entrara de la escalera que se dirigía a su habitación  
  
Y tienes un descaro de dejarme aquí sentado  
  
y tan acalorado y tan acalorado...  
  
Por que tu beso es solo eso  
  
que me quita este peso de no sentir eso  
  
que me da tu boca... tu boca... tu boca... tu boca...  
  
Draco la siguió, ya que por ningún motivo se iba a perder una noche de acción,  
  
Fuera con quien fuera, llegaron a la puerta de la habitación Hermione miró discretamente y al darse cuenta de que no había nadie, jaló a Draco del cinturón y lo lanzó en la cama besándolo, siquiera ella sabía como se atrevía a hacer eso, pero el sentimiento de la venganza la dominaba, pero segundos después fue Draco el que la detuvo  
  
Granger, luego no te vas a arrepentir y hacer el show de antes, cierto?, por que si es así, vete a la mier. . . – pero no alcanzó a terminar, por que Hermione lo besó nuevamente  
  
No, claro que no- contestó y se levantó de la cama- quieres?- dijo levantando una botella de whisky  
  
Claro- respondió tomando el vaso que Hermione le tendía  
  
Minutos mas tarde Draco se había tomado casi la botella entera y tenía a Hermione tendida en la cama mientras la besaba desesperadamente  
  
No quieres mas?- preguntó Draco refiriéndose al whisky  
  
No me gusta- contestó Hermione  
  
En ese caso, me lo tomo yo- dijo Draco acabándose todo lo que quedaba- vamos Granger, quiero acción- jadeó Draco arrancándole la falda, a lo que Hermione se asustó y pregunto si su plan iba a fallar, así que se comenzó a alejar de él  
  
Me gusta jugar primero- dijo Hermione a modo de excusa mientras se escapaba de sus labios  
  
Por que tu beso es solo eso  
  
que me quita este peso de no sentir eso  
  
que me da tu boca... tu boca... tu boca...  
  
Por que tu beso es solo eso  
  
que me quita este peso de no sentir eso  
  
que me da tu boca... tu boca...  
  
Por que tu beso es solo eso  
  
que me quita este peso de no sentir eso  
  
que me da tu boca...  
  
Esta bien, pero anda, déjame besarte- reclamó Draco a lo que Hermione se levantó de la cama y comenzó a avanzar lejos de el  
  
Alcánzame- respondió Hermione viendo como Draco se tambaleaba al caminar, pensó que su plan aún podía resultar  
  
no te hagas la loca  
  
préstame tu boca...  
  
no te hagas loca  
  
préstame tu boca...  
  
no te hagas la loca  
  
préstame tu boca...  
  
no te hagas la loca  
  
préstame tu boca.  
  
tu loca boca.  
  
Después de unos minutos Draco no pudo mas y quedo tendido en la cama, casi dormido, a lo que Hermione aprovecho para subirse arriba y gritar  
  
- MALFOY ESTÚPIDO, TE ODIO!- plaf! ~cachetada~  
  
POR ABUSAR DE MI- plaf! ~cachetada~  
  
POR IMBECIL- plaf! ~cachetada~  
  
POR HIPÓCRITA- plaf!  
  
POR ROBARME LA INOCENCIA, QUITARME ALGO ESPECIAL, Y ENGAÑARME- plaf! Plaf! Plaf!  
  
- Y ESTO ES POR. . .ARRUINAR MI VIDA- pum! Una fuerte patada con el tacon en la parte mas sensible de Draco, que se llegó a despertar de su sueño maldiciendo y frotándose la entrepierna  
  
De repente Hermione sintió que alguien abrió la puerta, se giró, vio a Paulina absolutamente alterada  
  
HERM ESCONDE A MALFOY!, MCGONAGALL ESTÁ AQUÍ!!!!!!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
BUENO, TERMINE EL CAPITULO!!!  
  
Si se que dije que iba a actualizar pronto, pero no tienen ni idea de lo movidas que fueron mis vacaciones =D, asi k weno, primero k nada, agradecer como siempre, a mi kerida beta, agradecer a todos los k me ayudaron con este capitulo, y GRACIAS TAMBIEN A LOS QUE LEYERON EL CAPITULO PASADO Y NO DEJARON REVIEW ^-^  
  
Ahora respondo los reviews, gracias por mandarlos, cada uno es muy importante pa mi ^-^:  
  
Kat basted: bueno aki esta el motivo, es un poco tonto, si, lo se, pero weno, habia que darle un poco de emocion al asunto ^-^, se que no actualice pronto, pero. . .como dicen x ahí, mas vale tarde k nunca ^-^, gracias por el review, y x lo de los capitulos geniales, ojala te guste este, y me dejes otro review, cuidate, mil gracias, Byeee ^-^  
  
ChIk-SoAd: Beta keridaaaa, de verdad, agradezco todo lo k hay echo x mi, no solo x los ficts, si no, tu apoyo y tu amistad, gracias tb por dejarme review, estoy esperando a k te conectes y veas como kedo este cap, cuidate, te kero, Bye ^-^  
  
Ginny Potter: ok, ok, no slash ^-^, la verdad es que a mi tampoco me gusta mucho, era solo por si a la gran mayoria le gustaba. . .pero como a todos "le da lo mismo", sin slash, gracias por decir que me kedo muy bien, creo k si podre poner algo de H/G, la verdad es k la pareja no es entre mis preferidas, pero seria bueno un conflico Ron-Harry-Ginny, me agrada la idea, gracias ^-^, ojala este capitulo te haya gustado aunke nisikiera haya figurado Ginny^-^. Gracias por leer, k estes bem, Byeee  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: gracias x decir eso de mi fict ^-^, lo valoro de verdad =D, en este capitulo, tardo en volver la inspiración, pero. . .llego, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y puedas darme ideas, consejos, criticas, no se, lo que quieras, mil gracias x leer, Byeee! ^-^ (no pondré slash ^_-)  
  
Sabry: Hola ^-^, no te preocupes no habra slash, de ningun tipo, yo tb peienso k va bien con hetero, asi k asi seguira, gracias x leer y x el review, cuidate, Bye ^-^  
  
Laura_malfoy: Hola!, no se lo que significara de peos. . .pero supongo que. . .¿gracias? xDDDD, bueno, en todo caso, gracias por leerlo, y aki esta el nuevo capitulo, ojala este tb te guste =D, cuidate, gracias, Byeee ^-^  
  
Afrodita: este capitulo tiene 10 paginas de word, aunke supongo levemente que son por las canciones xD, aki esta la continuación, ojala te guste y puedas ayudarme por k eres una excelente escritora xD!, gracias x el review y leer mi fict, Byeee ^-^!!!  
  
Shumara: sorry x ser mala xD!, que es chivado? O.O, ehmmm, si la personalidad de Draco cambio completamente, pero es pk es un Malfoy, todo lo k hizo, hasta el momento era solo mentira, y ya no te digo mas. . .xDD!!, sorry por demorarme tanto, ojala este capitulo te guste y no te sigas enredando, ojala lo sugas leyendo, cuidate, Chauuuu!! XDDD  
  
Ahome_Malfoy: k weno k te guste, gracias =D, la mia tb es la favorita, ojala sigas leyendo este fict y te guste tb, cuidate, mil gracias por el review, Byeee  
  
Ana: gracias, mil gracias, aki lo continuo, ajala este capitulo tb te guste, dejame otro review ^_-, cuidate, besos, Byeeee ^_^  
  
Vane: Holap!, sorry pero no pondre slash =(, muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, espero k este capitulo tb te guste, cuidate, gracias de verdad, Byeee  
  
Peke: Hola bitch! Yo no se kon ke cara keri k sea la respuesta mas larga, si, vo te demorai como mil años en leer el puto fict, en reñaca no me ayudaste, y keris una respuesta larga?, CHUPICO!, ojala te guste el capitulo ¬¬ ke me costo mas k la shusha acerlo y sin tu ayuda, en too kso, ya tengo ideas pa el proximo, chao Bitch, nos vemos en el coleto (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)  
  
CECILIA: ¿gracias?, por decir eso de mi historia, no se lo k sera, pero como t diste un tiempo pa mandarme el review, gracias, ojala este cap te guste, y me dejes otro revie, Byeeeee  
  
AHORA, TENGO IDEAS PARA EL PROX CAP PERO NECESITO CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS, IDEAS, ETC, ETC, MUCHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS, NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA.  
  
NO HABRA SLASH!!!  
  
CUÍDENSE, MI PESAME PARA TODOS LOS QUE ENTRAN A PRIMERO MEDIO EN CHILE, NOS ESPERA UN AÑO DURO, FUERA PARA TODOS LOS QUE ESTEN EN MI SITUACIÓN, Y UN PESAME PARA LOS QUE ENTRAN AL PUTO COLEGIO ^-^, SUERTE A TODOS, BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
  
DISFRUTEN LO NADA QUE QUEDA DE VACACIONES!!! .!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
